I want to know what love is
by SweetieR
Summary: A prequel of *Never to be forgotten*. Arthur and Guinevere, from their first meeting to this famous night of the accident. What happened between them before? Including Lancelot, Arthur's father, Vivian and even Mithian. All questions will be answered.
1. Chapter 1

**I Want To Know What Love Is**

A prequel of **Never to be forgotten. **Arthur and Guinevere, from their first meeting to this famous night of the accident. What happened between them before? Including Lancelot, Arthur's father, Vivian and even Mithian. All questions will be answered.

**Chapter 1:**

"Arthur!" called the man.

"I'm right here father."

Arthur entered his father's office, his jacket on him and his key car in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I finished the job you asked me to do. I'm done for today. I going to meet Mithian and Merlin, we're going to see this movie; you know the one with the man who can act like a spider..."

"Spider man?" asked Uther, in an amused tone, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"YES! That's it! I couldn't remember his name."

"So." started Uther. "You're going with Mithian then..."

Arthur sighed, he knew where the discussion was leading, and he did not like it.

"_And_ Merlin."

"You're not smitten with Merlin."

"Nor I am with Mithian."

"Arthur..."

"Father."

Uther sighed. He was not going to win this debate today.

"Go on and join your friends. Don't be late tomorrow."

"I'm never late." answered Arthur before heading toward the elevator.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure I can..." breathed the woman.<p>

"Come on Gwen!" answered an old lady. "I know you. I know you can."

"But... what of Mrs. Liple?"

"She is retiring, and I need someone I can trust with this class."

"But I haven't even finished school!"

"That's why it's a part time job, dear. Besides you have been volunteering as teacher's assistant for the last year. I've seen you work with the kids, you're great with them and they love you. I know you can handle this; otherwise I wouldn't have offered you the job."

The young woman smiled then and hugged the old lady, who laughed.

"Go on. I'm sure you have a lot of things to do."

"Thank you for the job." Alice just nodded.

Guinevere left toward her car, climbed in it and dialed his parent's number. They did not answer. She sighed and started the car, before heading home. Finally, a few minutes after, her phone rang. She hesitated and finally, took the call.

"Guinevere?"

"Dad!" she smiled. "I have _amazing _news!"

"I'm listening sweetie. Mum is right next to me."

"Alice offered me a job!" she finally said and screamed with joy. "I'm going to teach! It's part time of course, but she trusts me! And she said I would be an amazing teacher!"

"Oh sweetie this is so great! We are so proud of you!"

She smiled and closed her eyes a few seconds to enjoy her moment. When she opened it, it seemed this car had appeared from nowhere.

"Oh my God!" She screamed and dropped the phone, trying to avoid the car that was in front of her.

* * *

><p>Arthur was driving in his beautiful car, radio aloud, sunglasses covering his blue eyes. He was as happy as possible. He just turned 20, money, good looks, friends, a perfect life. He was singing one of his favorite songs when suddenly, he heard and felt someone scratch his car.<p>

"Oh no!" he exclaimed.

He parked his car on the side and got out to inspect the damage, hearing another car park too. He was in a bad mood. He just loved that car. Arthur got up, ready to scream at the person guilty of this, but his words died in his throat.

"Oh I am so sorry!" she said running towards him. "I just got my driving license and..." he walked closer. "Oh forgive me; I'm going to pay for it, obviously-"

"No!" answered Arthur and both of them jumped.

He then detailed her; small, long curly hair, brown. Honey skin and chocolate eyes... **She's so beautiful**. He though mesmerized. She blushed a little under his stare and he shook his head.

"Please excuse me." he resumed. "I'm Arthur." he held her a hand.

"Guinevere." she smiled, taking the hand. "But everyone calls me Gwen."

"Guinevere..." she froze then and cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. Yes he was handsome, all blue eyes and golden hair, but she had to stay _focused_!

"About the car." she says, trying to resume.

"It's nothing." he waved his hand.

"Really?"

"Really, is no big deal."

A genuine smile lit up her face and Arthur's breath caught.

"Have dinner with me." he suddenly blurted and blushed of his own audacity.

She looked down a few seconds and then up, looking at him through her long lashes.

"Obviously, I'm not a serial killer. Not that I would tell you if I were." **What was he saying**? He thought, horrified. **SHUT UP!** But he kept rambling. "Even though, I could tell you in order to make you think I am not and then..." he stopped, and ran a hand through his hair. "Now, you'll think I'm really mad, won't you?"

She laughed and he did not know why, but it quickened the pace of his heart. That was unrealistic, illogic and stupid! He met the girl _seconds _ago. She couldn't have this effect on him already. No one ever did.

"I don't think you're mad." she says softly. "But I don't know you."

"That's the whole point of this." he answered. "Trying to know you."

He smiled at her and she felt warm all over. Ok. _That _was dangerous. She knew very little of that kind of man, who could make you warm just by a smile, but she knew enough to be safe. Even if there was something with him... She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"You know what?" he finally said. "I got to go right now, but I'll leave you my phone number and leave the choice to you."

He walked closer and noticed she smell like flowers. She was a dangerous girl. She was the kind of girl who could capture your heart and never gives it back to you. He was sure of that. But he couldn't help it. He took a paper, a pen, and wrote a number on it before handed it to her. She took it and when their hands touched, they both jumped slightly. She noticed he smelt very nice, and it didn't help.

"I really hope you'll call me, Guine_vere_."

There again. Her name. She melted and he smiled to her one last time, before climbing back in his car, leaving her in the middle of the road, his number in her hand.

And this is how Arthur and Guinevere met. They had no idea how this moment were going to change both of their lives _forever_.

* * *

><p>Hello my friends ! :)<p>

First, I wish you a happy new year, may all your wishes come true ! :) Here I am with a new story, which is nothing but the prequel of Never to be Forgotten, I really hope you'll like it and this won't disapoint you ! What did you think ? Uther and Arthur ? Gwen and Alice ? Arthur and Guinevere first meeting ?

I wanted to thank my **amazing **beta : **LunaSolTierra **who did, as always, an amazing job :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my friends ! Before start, I wanted to thank, as usually, my amazing beta **Lunasoltierra, **I won't say it enough so ... THANK YOU :)

Enjoy !

**Chapter 2**

"Arthur, please tell Mithian she can't keep choosing movies because she thinks the actors are hot."

"What? I don't do that!"

"Oh Andrew Garfield is so hot! Oh God! Andrew Garfield this, Andrew Garfield that..."

"Shut up Merlin. Arthur, can you ask to this idiot to leave me alone?"

No reaction.

"Arthur?"

Still nothing.

"Arthur!"

"Leave it, he is not listening."

A silence, and then.

"OUCH!" screamed the blond man, rubbing the arm his friend just pinch.

"Sorry," smiled Mithian in a not-sorry-at-all fashion. "But you zoned out."

"Sorry." muttered Arthur.

The truth was, Arthur couldn't get Guinevere out of his head; how could he have been stupid enough to let her go without asking for her phone number? How was he going to reach her if she chooses not to call him back?

"MITHIAN!" screamed again Arthur, rubbing his head now. "Stop abusing me!"

She laughed and Merlin with her.

"And stop laughing at me!"

"What did you thought about the movie?" asked the young woman.

"It was... great."

"You did not pay attention to any of it."

"Shut up Merlin."

"But I'm right!" resumed the young man in a smile of victory.

"What are you thinking about, Arthur?"

"Or _who _are you thinking about..."

Again a silence settled and Mithian frowned slightly. Arthur looked at his two best friends and sighed, before he said?

"I met someone, earlier."

"WHAT? And you waited all this time to say it!?"

"You know Merlin," started Mithian, "Sometimes; you're more of a girl than I am."

He stuck his tongue out and she laughed, before turn around to Arthur again.

"So?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Before coming here, someone crash into my car. A woman. We talk a little and I gave her my number, end of the story."

"You didn't take hers?"

"No." said a very frustrated Arthur.

"So, if she doesn't call you back..."

"I'll have no way of finding her."

* * *

><p>Guinevere was sitting with her legs cross on her bed, staring at the piece of paper, wondering what to do. She had not a clue. Suddenly someone knocked at her door gently and she hid the paper.<p>

"Come in."

Her mother came in and Gwen smiled to her, before this one sat by her side.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yes." smiled Gwen.

"Lancelot is downstairs. He wants to talk to you."

The young woman sighed and let herself fell on her bed, before covering her eyes with her arm.

"Shall I tell him you're not here?"

No answer.

"Guinevere? What's going on?"

Gwen hesitated a few seconds, and sit again.

"Have you ever had that feeling that... that's all too _obvious _that it wasn't what you really needed?"

She felt her mother stare on her and, unconsciously, played with the piece of paper.

"Is it what you're feeling?"

She shrugged.

"Truth be told, I'm a little lost."

She felt her mother's hands stroked her hair.

"What is this?"

Guinevere blushed and hides the paper.

"Nothing."

She looked at her mother and saw her raise her eyebrows, before she took the paper.

"Arthur?"

Gwen blushed a little more.

"That's a pretty name."

"I won't call him back."

"Why not?"

"This is madness."

Lea sighed and get up, whispering only by giving the piece of paper to her daughter.

"Destiny never does anythings without a reason, Guinevere. Sometimes, all you have to do is... _take a chance_."

Gwen frowned and stared at the paper again, before she took it.

"I'm going to tell Lancelot you are not feeling too well at the moment."

She left.

"Mum?"

The woman turned around.

"Thank you." smiled Guinevere.

Her mother left and Guinevere took a deep breath, before she took her phone and dialed the number in a trembling hand.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, his phone rang. Arthur paled and didn't know what to do.<p>

"Do something!" screamed Mithian.

"I... Shall I answer?"

"Of course you shall, dollop head!"

God. She was calling back. She was calling him back! He couldn't take her out of his head and now, she was calling him back!

"It may not be her..." he said suddenly.

"NOW ARTHUR!"

Hearing them scream took him out of his daydream and he took a deep breath before he took the call.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

A chill took her right away. He really had a beautiful voice. A manly voice. Soft and firm at the same time. Reassuring. A voice that turned her stomach into jelly.

"Are you there?"

Guinevere pulled herself together and tried not to notice her heart that she could hear beat in her temples.

"Arthur?"

"Guinevere."

She thought she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I... I was calling for... Sorry if I disturb you but..."

"Guine_vere_," he cut her and a chill took her again. How was he doing that? His way of saying her name, as if he was stroking _each _syllable.

* * *

><p>He smiled despite of himself. She was adorable. And her voice was like a spring wind after a hard winter. He had walk away from Merlin and Mithian in order to get some privacy, but he could feel their stare on him.<p>

"Would you dine with me?" he resumed softly and she laughed.

"I'm the one calling you; it would be weird to say no, wouldn't it?"

"Then say yes."

A slight silence came and he did not notice he was nervous until he found himself playing with his mother's ring.

"Yes." she breathed.

"Tonight?"

She laughed again.

"7 pm?"

"Where can I get to you?"

* * *

><p>He walked toward his friends, a bright smile on his lips; and did not see Merlin's happy face, nor Mithian's faraway look...<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen hung up and let herself fall on her bed again, smiling like an idiot. Finally, she sat up, noticing that she had nothing to wear on that date with her handsome unknown. <em>Arthur.<em> Her mother was right, it was a beautiful name.

* * *

><p>She was waiting, anxious, in front of her home, when she finally saw Arthur's car. Her heart speeded up when she saw him climb out of it and heading toward her, with a breathtaking smile.<p>

"You look beautiful." he breathed and she blushed.

"Thank you."

He held her his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Let's go." she smiled, taking it.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" she asked slowly and he looked at her, a smile on his lips.<p>

"You'll see."

"You aren't taking me to a sordid place where you could murder me without witnesses, are you?"

This time, he laughed and she saw his eyes shine.

"Even if that was the case, I wouldn't admit it to you."

He winked at her and she pretended to look scared, before they both laugh again. It seemed so natural. Finally, he slowed down the car and she saw a bakery. She frowned when he stopped the car.

"Are you sure this is the good place?"

He got out of the car, opened his car door and extended his hand.

"Absolutely."

Guinevere hesitated for a second and then took his hand and followed him. She noticed nothing felt more natural than his hand in hers, and her heart beat a little faster. They came in and the woman inside smiled at them.

"Go and sit," said gently Arthur, "I'll fetch us something to eat, I promise you'll like it."

She nodded and chooses a table apart from the others, so they could have some privacy. Guinevere removed her jacket and looked around her, before her eyes fell on Arthur again. He turned around at this moment and gave her a brightly smile, which made her blush. When he came back, he laid two hot chocolates in front of them, and a box of chocolate.

"What is this?" she asked, marveled.

"Chocolate. You like that, don't you?" she heard the worry in his voice, suddenly, "Because if you don't, there is a restaurant in the end of the road and-"

"This is perfect, Arthur." she resumed gently, laying her hand on his.

He looked at her hand and his eyes softened, before he smiled. Suddenly, she frowned.

"What's up?"

"How do we know which one we love?"

"You can't." he laughed at her surprised stare. "You try, you taste, and you see."

To show her, he took a chocolate and eat a half of it.

"So?" she asked, smiling.

He hesitated a few seconds before handing her the other half. His eyes darkened when her lips surrounded his fingers and she had to calm down the warm feeling inside of her.

"I like this one." she resumed softly. "My turn."

She took another one and right away, made a face.

"But you don't like this one!" laughed Arthur.

"Stop gloating and take one!"

He took one and his eyes widened in delight.

"How do you do to always take the right one!"

"Perfection can't be learnt, darling..." he smiled in a charming way and she laughed, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Later, when there are only a few chocolate left, real talks began.<p>

"How old are you?" she asked.

"20." smiled Arthur. "You?"

"19."

"So, that means I'm older and wiser than you!" he smiled and she rolled up her eyes.

"One year."

"_But _I'm still older than you."

"Shut up." she smiled and threw a chocolate on him.

He pretends to be offended but then eats it.

"Delicious." which made her laugh.

"What do you got going on in your life right now?" he asked then.

"I'm studying for teaching. Actually, I got a part-time job in a school not so far from here."

"That's so cool! Congratulations!"

She looked down shyly and he felt his heart quicken. Does such a girl really exist?

"What about you?" she resumed softly.

"I'm working in my father's company actually."

"It must be so great, working with your father!"

He laughed sarcastically and she frowned.

"I..." he ran a hand through his hair.

"If you don't want to talk about it..."

"No! No that's not the case!" he hurried to say, "It's just... my father and I don't really have a strong father-son relationship."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "Actually, it's a little complicated... My mother died in childbirth."

"Oh Arthur I am so sorry!"" she breathed, tears in her eyes, taking his hand again.

He squeezed it. He did not like to talk about his mother, it always saddened him. But without him knowing why, he felt like he could tell _anything _to Guinevere.

"And since then... my father never... he never was the same man. He married again and had a daughter, my sister, Morgana; but I think he never forgot my mum."

When he looked up, he saw Guinevere's eyes full of sympathy, which gave him bravery.

"I look like her, people keep saying. That would be the reason..."

"I'm sure your father loves you, Arthur."

"Perhaps."

She intertwined her fingers with his and it warmed his heart. He opened the mouth to talk but the manager came.

"Excuse me." she said, "We're closing."

"Already?" asked Arthur, before looking at his watch, nearly midnight. "Already?" he said again. "I'll pay, just wait for me."

Guinevere smiled at him and did not quit him from the eyes, while he was paying. She then saw something that did not make her happy. The woman was simpering at Arthur. She did not know why, but it just made her want to get up and make her understand that _she _was with him. At this moment, Arthur, uneasy, turned around toward Guinevere and gave her a sorry smile which warmed her heart. He finally came back to her and she glared at the woman. While heading toward the exit, she felt Arthur put an arm around her shoulder and she felt her heart quicken again.

"Did I upset you?" he whispered and she shivered.

"Not at all."

He smiled.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at Guinevere's, Arthur got out of the car and opened the door for the young woman, which left her smiling as they headed toward her home.<p>

"I can't ask you to come in, my parents are inside."

"No problem." he breathed.

"I really had an excellent evening, Arthur."

"Me too..."

At this moment, she plunged in his blue eyes and couldn't get out of it. He walked closer to her and she did not walk away. He leant in slowly and she felt her breath quicken with anticipation before he stopped, a few inches from her lips.

"What would you do if I'd kiss you?"

She felt his breath against her lips and was unable to think.

"I guess you only have to try."

He smiled and the next second, his lips were on hers. Guinevere let herself enjoy this moment and her hands, shyly put on his broad shoulders while she felt Arthur's gently hold her waist. They finally broke apart due to the air, but she did not open her eyes yet. When she did, Arthur's blue eyes were laid tenderly on her.

"We are going to see each other again, aren't we?" he breathed and unconsciously, she leant a little more on him before nodding. "I can't wait." he resumed. "Good night, Guinevere."

She looked up and breathed in a trembling voice.

"Good night."

She did not know what was getting into her, but this kiss had changed everything. It had been so... _intense_. She did not know what to think anymore. She finally walked away from him and headed toward her door. Before going in, she turned around one last time and saw he was waiting for her to be in safety.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched her go into her home and turned around toward his car, releasing a breath he did not remember having taken. What just happened? He had no clue but the only thought of what he had felt kissing her was frightening him more than he could say.<p>

* * *

><p>Guinevere closed the door and leant on it, with closed eyes and a big smile on her face. What just happened?<p>

"Are you ok, sweetie?"

She jumped, seeing her mother, in front of her.

"What are you doing still up?"

"Ask your father. I'm done with him!" sighed the woman before start to climb upstairs. "Good night, Guinevere."

"Good night, mum," started Gwen, "Dad?"

Her father look slightly constrained.

"With whom were you?"

"A... friend." Could she really say that after what just happened?

"And what about Lancelot then?"

This time, she tensed.

"Dad, now it's not the time." she started, going upstairs too.

"He came earlier, and he was truly sad and heartbroken, he waited to see you..."

"Dad." she resumed, firmly. "I said let it go. This is none of your business."

And without left him no time to answer, she climbed upstairs before going into her room and throwing herself in her bed. All was so confusing in her head and she could only fall asleep with the picture of a young man with golden hair and sea blue eyes...

* * *

><p>So ? What did you think of that ? I hope you liked it :)<p>

I wanted to thank you all for being there, old and new friends, to support me and put up with me and my crazy ideas ! You have no idea how much I love you all :) 3 I really try hard to not disapoint you and I hope it is working, because you never disapoint me ... 3

Thank you to all the people who are following me : **Kohimoana, PsalmReader, Saodat, Wallaruby, freckled98** and **pwsm88, THANK YOU :)**

Thank you to all the people who add me in their favourites : **LonerSun, Saodat** and **floltoile, ****THANK YOU :)**

And of course, **A SPECIAL THANK YOU **to the people who reviewed, you have been a lot on this chapter and I wanted to thank you really, really, because this is what give me inspiration and want to keep writting and I can't find any other words but **THANK YOU :)**

**LonerSun **( un merci tout spécial pour toi aujourd'hui ma belle, parce que je sais que habituellement, tu lis les fictions sur ton portable ! Merci beaucoup de ton soutien 3 Gros bisous ! ) , **larasmith, freckled98, LunaSolTierra, Arthurlover7, floltoile, Aan, Sherri and Guest, THANK YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN :)**

I wanted to answer my dear Guests :

**"Aan" **Oh thank you so much ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too !

Thank you for your review :)

**"Sherri"** Thank you my friend :) Yep, he is certainly trying, but now more than ever, will he succeed ? I hope you liked this :)

Thank you for your review ! :)

**"Guest" **Ahah, THANK YOU ! Your review made me smile ! I'm glad I made you happy and that you loved the start and I really hope you liked that too !

Thanks for your review my friend :)

So, once again, thanks to each one of you, LOVE YOU ALL ! :)3


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone :) Sorry for the delay, I had a lot to do lately, for example, my professors who obviously forgot that we actually have a _life _outside University, or this rain which doesn't seem to want to _stop _or even the guy I like_d _who's being kind of a jerk ... ( I begin to think I'll never find my Arthur :'( ) Anyway, not a good week, hopefully, you're here my dear readers, I LOVE YOU ALL and I wish you'll love this chapter :) Thank you to the best beta this website has ever known : **LunaSolTierra **:)

Enjoy !

**Chapter 3 :**

_His hands were stroking her cheeks while he was kissing her passionately, their tongues playing together. Then, she lowered her hands on his chest and he could not help but shiver, which made her smile through the kiss..._

_"Something's wrong?"_

_"Absolutely not." he breathed before claiming once more her lips._

_ He lowered his kisses along her neck and a sigh of pleasure escaped her, while she tilted her head to let him best access-"_

Arthur woke up startled and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had to calm down. He had only kissed her once! This kind of dream had never come so fast... He sighed again and looked at the hour, 9 am. He got up and decided to go and take a very cold shower to calm himself.

* * *

><p>"Gwen?" called her father.<p>

She slightly grunt and buried her face in her duvet.

"I have coffee." smiled her father, seeing her appear, her hair a mess, her eyes still sleepy.

"Thank you, dad." she breathed, taking the coffee.

"Can I sit?"

She nodded and both of them stayed quiet a few moments.

"I wanted to tell you." he started. "I am sorry for yesterday night..."

"It's ok." she sighed, gently laying her head on his shoulder. "But you have to understand this is _my _life."

"I know." he looked at her then, "I just want you to be happy."

She smiled and he smiled too, before getting up.

"Come on, dress and go down, sweetie, mum is making pancakes."

Her stare was so delightful that he reminded him of the little girl she was and that made him smile, before he left the room in a pensive stare.

On her side, Guinevere took her phone right away, wanting to check if Arthur had called her. Nothing. She felt suddenly disappointed and let herself fall on her bed a few seconds before sitting again, it was only 9 am, he was surely still sleeping.

* * *

><p>When Arthur came in the kitchen in order to have breakfast, Merlin, his roommate and best friend, was already there.<p>

"So?" asked this one, the mouth full of cereals, while Arthur was pouring himself coffee.

"No one ever told you how rude it is, to speak with your mouth full?"

"What about your date?"

Arthur settled in front of him and his stare was dreamy for a few seconds.

"Perfect. She was so... I don't know how to explain Merlin! Amazing, kind, beautiful, full of charms, funny and so smart..."

"Have you called her?"

"Of course not! Never before three days!"

Merlin sighed.

"You should forget that silly rules." then, for a few moment, nothing. "Do you want to call her?"

"Yes." answered Arthur without even thinking of it.

"Then do it!"

The blond man next to him thought before finally saying.

"Alright, but not for now, she is surely still sleeping..."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, her phone rang and Guinevere, who was in the shower, threw herself on it.<p>

"Hello?" she resumed right away.

"Are you waiting for a call especially?" asked a voice who made her stop.

"Lancelot."

"Glad to hear you still remember me."

She laid a hand on her forehead and let herself fall on the chair next to her.

"Listen," resumed the man and she sighed, "We need to talk about what's going on between us."

"All have been said."

"But you can't leave me like that!"

"I didn't really leave you. I said I needed time to myself..."

"Look like a breakup to me."

She sighed again.

"I gotta go."

"No! Gwen, wait-"

"Goodbye, Lancelot." And she hung out. Then she looked at the hour, 11 am. He still had not call.

* * *

><p>"I'm seeing my father today." sighed Arthur.<p>

"Why?" asked his best friend.

"I don't know. He wants to talk to me." he resumed, "I'm seeing Mithian after that, we are going out for drinks, do you want to come?"

Merlin stopped what he was doing and stared at Arthur.

"You really don't notice, do you?"

"Notice what?"

Merlin shook his head. It was not his role to talk in Mithian's place. She had to tell him herself, or accept being his friend.

"Nothing." he only answered.

"You really are weird." resumed Arthur.

"Maybe, but you'd be bored without me!"

"That you say."

"That I know."

* * *

><p>Arthur entered the restaurant and soon discovered his father; he walked closer to the table.<p>

"Hello, Arthur."

"Father."

"Please have a sit."

**It looks like an interview for a job. **Was Arthur's only thought when he sat down. It was like this with his father, their relationship had never exceeded a certain kind of formality. He then noticed a third sit.

"Are we waiting for someone?"

"You shall see."

He thought he saw the shadow on a smile on his father's lips, but shook his head. He must have dreamt it.

* * *

><p>Merlin took his phone and dialed his friend's phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Mithian?"

"What's up Merlin? Are you ok?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

A sigh could be heard over the phone.

"You must tell him Mithian, there is no other choice."

"I'm not sure..."

"You still have feelings for him."

Not even a question. An affirmation.

"But not him." she ended up, gently. "And I'm not ready to spoil our friendship; you know how much it means to me, Merlin."

This time, Merlin sighed.

"Listen, you must promise me that you will at least _try _to talk to him."

A silence.

"Mithian?"

"Ok. I'll try."

* * *

><p>They had ordered their meals, speaking very little, when Arthur felt hands covering his eyes.<p>

"Guess who it is?" whispered a voice in his ears.

A bright smile lighted up the young man's face and he got up right away, before take the young woman in his arms.

"Morgana!"

"Hi, big brother." laughed the woman, squeezing him hard, "I've missed you."

They receded.

"And I've missed you too! What are you doing here?"

"I'm passing, as usual."

She walked forward and laid a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Hi, dad."

"Hello, Morgana."

She rolled up her eyes before turn again around Arthur,

"I am so happy you're here! Dad did not told me you would be!"

"Me neither!" smiled Arthur, enjoying his little sister here with him.

* * *

><p>Mithian was waiting for Arthur, sat in their favorite restaurant. She was going to tell him. Today, she was going to tell him she still felt the same about him as one year ago, when they dated. She couldn't even remember why they broke up...<p>

_They were sitting across from each other. Tears were invading the woman's eyes and the young man was as pale as death._

_"It isn't working, Mithian." he breathed. "I don't know why, but it isn't working. We are only hurting each other..."_

_She wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek._

_"Perhaps," she started in a trembled voice, "Perhaps we aren't ready."_

_ He looked up, sad blue eyes toward her. After 6 months of a hard relationship, they finally understood it wasn't going to work. _

_"We want our degree, we work hard and there is not enough room for..."_

_"For us. "he ended up slowly._

_"Exactly." _

_ Again, a silence._

_"Then, what are we doing?"_

_She looked down and whispered._

_"What we have to. We let each other go."_

_He took her hand._

_"Maybe I don't want to do that."_

_"I don't want to either, Arthur. But this is the only thing to do. You saw, we are only self-destroying ourselves, you and I."_

_He nodded slowly. She got up and wiped her cheeks, before leave the bar. He caught her up and brought her toward him. She cuddled against his broad chest, feeling his arms closed around her._

_"We could at least stay friends, couldn't we?" he murmured._

_"Yes. I don't know what I would do without you in my life..." she sobbed._

They had had a hard time, trying to adjust. But after a few months, their friendship had become stronger than anything. But at what price? She had to see him bring all his girlfriends, but fortunately for her, it never lasted... She finally saw him enter and when he smiled to her, she was convinced that he was the only one for her.

* * *

><p>Arthur came in the bar and caught sight of Mithian. He smiled and walked closer.<p>

"Hey you," she smiled.

"Tell me, would it bother you if I call someone for two seconds?"

She shook her head no and he walked away a few seconds. He had thought about Guinevere all day and he did not even know how he had managed to wait so much time before calling her. He dialed her number, heart beating.

"Hi, Arthur." she breathed and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>She had heard her phone ring and had thrown herself on it before she checked it wasn't Lancelot this time. Arthur. Her heart stopped. She had waiting for his call ALL day. She then answered.<p>

"Hi, Arthur."

"Hello Guinevere."

The way he was seeing her name... She authorized no one apart from her parents to call her that, and now him...

"I'm sorry I only call you now." he started, "I had to eat with my father."

"Wasn't it too tense?"

He smiled again. She was worrying about him.

"Actually, it wasn't, but only because my sister was here. She surprised me."

"That's great!" exclaimed the young woman, "You must have been so happy to see her again!"

"Arthur, are you coming?" asked a female voice in the background.

A _female _voice. Female. Guinevere felt a pang of a feeling well known hit her and she would have slapped herself. She was jealous. Simply and clearly jealous. Why was he with another girl?

"I'm coming, Mithian." he answered and she was reassured to hear a difference between the tone he was using with her and the one he was using with that girl. "I was calling you to know if, by any chance, you'd be free tomorrow for..." he cleared his throat. "Have lunch with me?"

She did not answer right away but a huge smile lighted up her face.

"Guinevere?" he resumed, "If you don't want to, or if you can't, this is nothing you know..."

"I'd love to."

He smiled again. He couldn't help but doing so.

"There's a restaurant opening adjacent to the bakery tomorrow, do you want to go there or we could go…?"

"It's perfect."

He walked closer to Mithian and said, before really thinking about it.

"I really look forward seeing you again."

She closed her eyes a few seconds. How could he have been such an effect on her?

"I can't wait either, Arthur."

He hung out again, a smile on his lips, before turn around toward his friend.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You look pale."

He seemed so concerned and for a few seconds, she opened then closed the mouth. Then, she closed her eyes a few seconds.

"Mithian?"

She opened her eyes and she saw that he was really worried this time and that broke her heart a little more. She put a fake smile on her face and resumed.

"And your date?"

His eyes became dreamy and unconsciously, he looked at his phone, smiling slightly.

"It was _perfect_." He answered with a huge smile on his face.

She looked down but he did not notice it.

"She is so... so different from all I've known. And I must say I like it. I _really _like her. "

She stared at him and all she could hope was that, like his former relationships, this would not last...

* * *

><p>The day after, Guinevere went down, ready for her second date with Arthur. She had taken hours to get ready, and had finally chosen a lilac dress; she had tied her hair in a bun with a few curls escaping it. She took her bag and went tell goodbye to her parents.<p>

"You look lovely, sweetie." smiled her mother.

"Thank you mum, where's dad?"

She was ready to enter the lounge, but the woman stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Your father." sighed the woman.

Gwen frowned.

"What had he done this time?"

She came in and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Gwen!" screamed the young man, walking toward her, catching her hands. "We need to talk."

Her stare froze and she turned toward her father.

"You _promised_. How dared you?"

"Gwen, sweetheart, listen to me..."

She violently escaped Lancelot's grasp. Anger taking hold of all of her.

"And _you_. What can't you understand in 'I need to be alone for a while?

"Not so alone obviously..." he couldn't help but said, showing the way she was dressed. He regretted it right away, seeing her becoming livid.

"Out." she breathed.

"What?"

"I SAID OUT!" she said louder. "You wanted a true breakup, didn't you? Alright, here it is!" she pointed an accusatory finger on him. "We're done!"

"No... Gwen..."

Tears were visible in his eyes but she was too hurt and angry to notice. She turned again toward her father, who looked unease.

"I will _never _speak to you again."

And running, she ran to her car, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>She stopped the car in front of the bakery and wipes her cheeks before putting on her makeup and tries to fix the damages. She would have wanted to bury her head below her duvet and cry herself to sleep, but paradoxically, she wanted to see Arthur. She then got out of the car slowly, and headed toward the bakery now also a fancy restaurant; she came in and headed for the grand opening sign and saw him right away. When he caught sight of her, a bright smile lighted up his face and she surprised herself smiling in return.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast and it was seriously starting to bother him. When he saw her come in, he had a hard time trying to breathe, she was really breathtaking and he had to pull himself together! She walked closer and he did not know how, but he just <em>knew <em>something was wrong. He got up to welcome her, not knowing how to react, he leant in and laid a gentle kiss on her cheek. When she granted him with _that _smile that was making him crazy, he knew he had done the right thing.

"Please, settle down." he breathed.

"Thank you."

He sat facing her and stared at her a few seconds.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, and suddenly, she felt tears invading her eyes.

"I fought with my dad."

"Why's that?"

She looked down and he took her hand, laid on the table, stroking her palm with his thumb.

"He's trying to control my life."

"Ah, they like to do that, don't they?"

"I can't take it anymore."

"Everything will be alright, trust me. You two should talk about it, he is your dad, he loves you."

She looked up toward him, grateful.

"Thank you, Arthur."

"Anytime."

"What do we eat today?"

She took the menu, her hand never leaving his.

* * *

><p>Their plates came and the discussion kept going.<p>

"I thought maybe we could... have a walk after."

"I would have loved that Arthur, but I have something to do."

"Oh."

He seemed so disappointed that she couldn't take it. She took his hand again and resumed,

"But tomorrow, if you're free, I'm in."

He slightly smiled and she felt better. What was going on with her?

"Tomorrow is great."

Then, a slight silence.

"So, Guinevere, I spoke a lot last time; actually, I monopolized all the conversation and now, I realize I know nothing about you while you already know a great deal about me!"

She laughed.

"Maybe _I _am the bloody psychopath..." she winked at him.

It was his turn to laugh before he stared at her deeply,

"I'm willing to take the risk."

She blushed and couldn't help the smile that spread on her face.

"I've got a 17 years old brother, Elyan."

"You must be pretty close!"

"Surprisingly enough, not so much... He dreams about adventure, journey... I'm more..." She stopped.

"Collected?" he offered, gently.

"That's the word I was searching for." she smiled. "What else... my parents are married since 20 years now..."

"WOW!"

"I know!" she smiled again, "I really hope it will do the same for me, find the man of my life and growing old by his side..." She seemed to dream and did not notice the tender stare that was on the blue eyes of the man facing her.

"I'm sure you will." he breathed then, but she did not hear him.

"What else about me? I got a pretty simple life, you know, nothing extravagant or something... hmm... In October, I'll come back to College to finish my studies and I also got that part-time job you already know about. There, I think you pretty much know everything about me!"

* * *

><p>They left the restaurant and when she felt Arthur's hand intertwined with hers, she smiled and let him do it.<p>

"Did you came driving?" he asked gently and she nodded,

"I'm parked there."

Once arrived at her car, she turned around and noticed they were really very close. She was between her car and his warm body. She looked up and once more, found herself lost in his blue eyes.

"You got really beautiful eyes, Arthur..." she breathed, hypnotized.

He laughed and she couldn't stop her treacherous mouth from saying,

'And a beautiful laugh too..."

This time, he walked closer to her and whispered,

"You really are gorgeous."

She smiled and went on tip-toe, laying her lips tenderly on his. Her hands laid themselves on his broad chest, and his found their way back to her waist. One of his arms circled her waist and brought her closer to him in the process. She soon felt his tongue and opened her lips, granted him the entrance, letting him kiss her passionately. Gwen gripped Arthur's shirt and answered his kiss with just as much passion. Finally, due to their need of breathing, they receded but their forehead stayed glued together, their breathing ragged.

"I'll have to-"

But he did not let her time to end her sentence, kissing her again and she felt herself melt and answered his kiss.

"Wow." she breathed, breathless, and he laughed.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to do it since-"

But this time, she cut him in the middle of his sentence, circling her arms around his neck, getting closer to him and kissing him impetuously. Under the strength of this kiss, Arthur walked backward.

They both laughed and he nuzzled her nose with his.

"Haven't you said you should go?"

"I don't want to, now!" Gwen sighed, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder and she felt him shiver.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"4 pm?"

"Perfect."

She sighed and even if she didn't want to, she walks away from the warmth of his body. Guinevere looked at him and kissed him softly one last time before opened the door of her car and gave him a tender smile.

"Until tomorrow, then."

"I can't wait, Guinevere."

Arthur looked as the car vanished in the space and he ran a hand through his hair, a bright smile on his face.

* * *

><p>So ? What did you think ? Arthur and Guinevere ? Mithian ? Merlin ? Lancelot ? I want to know EVERYTHING. :)<p>

I want to thank the people who added me in their favourites : **LonerSun, Saodat, ****dawnkind** and **floltoile, THANK ****YOU :)**

Thank you to the people who are following me : **ABVM, Arwen4eva, Kohimoana, LonerSun, PsalmReader, Saodat, Wallaruby, Wigglesmum, dawnkind, freckled98 and pwsm88, THANK YOU :) **

And of course, THANK YOU to the people who took time, letting reviews : **Arthurlover7 **, **floltoile, larasmith, freckled98, Aan, Guest, LonerSun, Sherri and ABVM, THANK YOU SO MUCH ! :)**

And now, I want to answer my Guests :

**'****Aan**' THANK YOU SO MUCH ! I'm so glad you liked it ! I must admit, I had a lot of fun, writting this passage, so I'm really happy now :)

Thank you for your review :)

'**Guest' **Thank you ! You're always so kind with me :) Yes, she does have feelings for him and now, she is facing a dilemna, will she gather enough courage to tell him or not ? Well, I like jealous Guinevere, it is fun to write, so ... yes, you'll be seeing more of this side of her ;) Yes, you got it, that's _exactly _thee problem ... What will Gwen choose ?

That's whaat I'm trying to do, taking it slow, so that's why this story is going to be more long than the others, I hope you'll like it anyway :) And of course, I'll tell you more about Merlin and Morgana story, I love this two together :)

Thank _you _so much for this review ! :)

'**Sherri' **Oh don't worry, I don't mind you dooing so at all :) Thank you ! I'm glad you did :)

Thank you for this review ! :)

So, my dear friends, THANK YOU ALL ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I am so, so, so, SO sorry about the delay ! I was overwhelmed by a lot of things this way ( thanks to Uni :( ) so I wanted to thank EACH of you for putting up with me. :) It means more to me than I can say. :)

Thank you to my amazing beta, **LunaSolTierra. **:)

**Chapter 4**

Leaving her rendezvous with Arthur, away from his reassuring presence and the effect he had on her, all was messing with Guinevere's head. She was clearly attracted to him, and she couldn't hide that her heart seemed to foolishly fasten whenever he was near her. But there was Lancelot, and even if they weren't together anymore, it still hurts. They had spent two years together. It wasn't nothing. She couldn't _just _move on. But the more time pass, the more she realized she couldn't do without Arthur. She didn't know how, but deep inside of her, she knew her troubles had just begun...

* * *

><p>What he was feeling near her was <em>ridiculous<em>. He barely knew her! Though he had the feeling he knew her from much longer... He took his phone and texted.

**I really had a great time.**

* * *

><p>She received his message and smiled. She just parked in front of her house.<p>

**As did I, Arthur.**

Then.

**I'm afraid to face my father.**

His answer came right away.

**All will be alright, Guinevere. Tell him how you feel, that it is your life and you need him to stop trying to control it and tell you what to do all the time.**

**Is that what you did with yours?**

This time, she waited longer for the answer and was afraid she had upset him.

**No. But we don't have the same kind of relationship...**

**Is it as complicate as this?**

**You have no idea.**

**I am sorry.**

**This is hardly your fault!**

**Even though.**

**But I have a few ideas, if you want to be forgiven...**

She laughed.

**ARTHUR!**

**What? My thoughts are pure and honorable, I swear! **

She laughed again and a tender smile lighted up her face.

**Thank you.**

**What for?**

**Reassuring me.**

She waited for his text a few seconds.

**Anytime. If you're not feeling well, just call, I'll answer, not matter the hour.**

**Thanks.**

**We keep in touch?**

**Sure.**

**Good luck, Guinevere.**

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and left her car, before heading home. When she opened the door, her father was waiting for her, a sheepish look on him. Despite of her, she felt rancor ran through her as she came in, before close the door behind her.

* * *

><p>When his phone buzzed, a few hours later, he jumped on it, which made Merlin, who was working on the lounge, laughed.<p>

"Stop laughing, _Mer_lin!"

"It is been a long time, since I saw you this way about someone..."

Arthur frowned slightly.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I'll just shut up." resumed Merlin, plunging his nose in his books again, which this time, made Arthur laughed.

**Done.**

**So?**

**He apologized.**

**This is already a good thing, isn't it? Believe me when I say, my father doesn't even know the meaning of it.**

**Am I a monster for being mad at him, then?**

He answered right away.

**Of course not! Whatever he did, I'm sure you've got reasons to be mad at him, very good reasons...**

**But?**

**But if he apologized, and if he promised to never do it again, then maybe just for once, you could forgive him.**

**Just for once? **

**Yes. As a sort of warning, do you see what I mean?**

**You really are a good listener.**

He smiled again.

**We still see each other, tomorrow?**

**Of course.**

**Good night, Arthur.:)**

**Good night.:)**

And he laid down his phone, before burying his head in his hands, grunting slightly.

"You are already addicted, aren't you?"

He did not answer but grunted again, which made Merlin laugh.

"Come on, Arthur, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Another grunt.

"Have you been eaten by a bear?"

Arthur looked up, glaring at his best friend, before finally mutter.

"I'm _in so much_ trouble..."

Again, Merlin laughed, before receiving a hard pillow in the head.

"OUCH!"

* * *

><p>She laid her phone on her bedside table and sighed, before letting herself fall on her bed. Arthur was right. She thought about the discussion she had had with her father, before she texted the young man.<p>

_ She came in and her stare froze, which her father noticed._

_"Gwen..."_

_"Don't." she started, coldly._

_"I am sorry..."_

_ She turned around toward him._

_"How dare do you do that to me? You can't leave me to manage my own business, can you? My relationship with Lancelot is my problem and mine only! Or, if you're _so _interested in him, then go for it! For Heaven's Sake! But leave me out it_!_"_

_ His father looked down._

_"I am so sorry... I just wanted you happy..."_

_"And you didn't think that maybe, take my distance with him was what making me happy?"_

_"But you two are together since forever!"_

_"EXACTLY dad!" she screamed. "Maybe I don't feel the way I used to feel about him anymore, maybe I'm afraid our relationship just died... Maybe this is not what I want anymore..."_

_ A silence._

_"Is this how you feel?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You never told me this..."_

_ She sighed._

_"I don't have to tell you everything that's going on my life, you know." She started to climb upstairs._

_"Gwen, wait!"_

_ She stopped."_

_"I'm so very sorry."_

_ Guinevere sighed heavily._

_"I know that, dad. Good night."_

She couldn't just forgive him, even if he meant it. All was too fast. She had just wanted some time alone; she had just wanted to take a break with Lancelot, for her to think... But now, they were not together, Arthur came and she had a hard time, trying to control herself around him... Now? She was more lost than ever.

* * *

><p>The ring could be heard while Arthur was in the shower and sighing, Merlin got up, before heading toward the door. When he opened it, his eyes widened.<p>

"Hello, Merlin." smiled the young woman.

He could not answer yet and when she squeezed him in her arms, it took him a few seconds to react, before he answered her hug.

"Morgana."

* * *

><p>When Arthur came back in the lounge, his sister and best friend were discussing.<p>

"Morgana!" he smiled and she got up, smiling too. "You're early."

"I couldn't stand dad's moralizing speech." she said, laying a kiss in his cheek.

Arthur laughed then.

"Morgana." he resumed, mimicking their father's voice and she burst out laughing, as did Merlin. "This life you're living, it isn't _real _life. You have to settle down. Find a _true _job. Find someone. I won't always be here, you know."

"That's so him!" she laughed.

"I know, I get the same, except the job part, as I work for him." he sighed and she made a face. "So," he walked closer and sat, "What are we talking about?"

While siblings were talking with animation, Merlin stared at Morgana. He knew he was nothing but a stupid fool, but he had always had a crush on her. He knew he didn't have a chance; he was calm and collected while she was passionate and audacious. She would never be interested in him. Ever. The only thing they had in common was Arthur. And hopefully, it was also the only thing that made him see her.

* * *

><p>Guinevere couldn't sleep. She looked at the hour. 11 pm. She sighed and took her phone, dialing a number. She hesitated a few seconds, chewing on her lips before searching for another contact.<p>

"Am I bothering you?" she asked gently when the person hang on.

* * *

><p>Arthur heard his phone ring and got up, before seeing who was calling and smile.<p>

"I have to take this," he said to others, "I'll be right back."

He took the call and heard right away.

"Am I bothering you?"

* * *

><p>"New girl?"<p>

"Maybe the right one this time..." answered Merlin, seeing how his best friend's face lighted up while he took the call.

"It would be great for him, meeting someone who can make him happy."

He put his attention back to her and smiled, seeing the sincerity in her eyes.

"It would be good for you too, Morgana."

She plunged her stare in his and seemed to study him for a few seconds then.

"Perhaps. Perhaps my father is right."

Merlin chuckled.

"What?!"

"Pray tell the last time Uther was ever right on something?"

She seemed to think, then a clear laugh took her.

"Never, on what matters that is..." she breathed, more seriously.

"I know."

"I hold a grudge against him for that."

"For what?"

At this moment, Arthur came back in the room, his jacket on.

"Excuse me, I got to go, do you mind if I leave?"

Morgana smiled.

"No. Go and see her."

Arthur blushed and don't even bother contradict her, before waving at them and leaving.

"You're right, Merlin." she murmured, thoughtful. "Perhaps this is the right one, this time..." then she resumed." So, what are doing tonight?"

"How's that?" he asked, surprised.

"Well... you don't know how to cook, do you?"

"No."

"Yes, I remember Arthur saying something like that. And I don't cook either so..."

"But you're a girl!"

"And?" she raised an eyebrow, daring him to finish his sentence.

"I know a restaurant, not far away."

"Perfect." she smiled and they got up.

* * *

><p>Arthur went downstairs quickly, having no patience to wait for the elevator, before climb in his car. Their talk was clear in his mind.<p>

_"Am I bothering you?" she asked gently._

_"Not at all."_

_"I..." she seemed to hesitate._

_"Guinevere, don't be afraid, you can tell me anything."_

_"I _think _I..." she hesitated again, then took a deep breath and said. "I think I need you now."_

_ He sat a few seconds on his bed, frowning. His heart was beating so fast. Had she really said that? He took him a few seconds to realize._

_"I'm sorry if I'm going too fast but-"_

_"Do you want me to come?"_

_ A silence. Then..._

_"Please."_

_"I'm coming." he breathed, getting up._

_"Thank you, Arthur."_

He arrived in front of her house and parked, before texting her.

**I'm here.**

**I'm coming.**

And she came, two seconds later. He got out of his car to welcome her and she suddenly cuddle in his arms, which surprised him again a few seconds, before he closed his arms around her.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." she breathed against his chest. "I am not feeling quite well. I can't sleep and I didn't know who else to call."

"Everything is alright, Guinevere." he murmured, stroking her hair tenderly. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

She nodded and he laid an arm around her shoulder, allowing her to stay cuddle against him and walk at the same time.

"Is this about your father?"

"Partly." she breathed.

"Is this about me?" he asked in a low voice.

"Partly..." she admitted and she felt him stiffen beside her, before she laid a small kiss on his clothed chest.

"Oh."

He did not know what he had done to put her in this state, but he was terribly sorry for it. Maybe when he had kissed her earlier or maybe this was all going too fast and..."

"Stop it, Arthur." she smiled.

"What?"

"This is not what you think." In front of his surprised stare, she added. "You were talking."

He blushed and looked elsewhere a few seconds.

"This is not what you think at all." she resumed, stopping this time, facing him, forcing him to look at her in the eyes. "I promise."

He nodded and she got closer, kissing him slowly. He laid a hand on her cheek and stroke it tenderly with his thumb. This kiss had a new intensity and both of them realized it, and it scared the hell out of them.

* * *

><p>They were settled in a restaurant and Merlin couldn't believe his eyes.<p>

"You did not finish what you wanted to tell me, earlier." he resumed and she frowned a few seconds, mouth full with the French fries she had ordered. "About Uther, you said you hold a grudge against him."

She swallowed and nodded, showing him she remembered.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Because Arthur didn't grew up with the love he deserved. I mean... I had my mother with me, when Uther got unbearable. Arthur had nobody..."

"He had you!"

A sad smile crossed the young woman lips.

"I can't replace his father's importance. But I did my best to always there for him and..." she plunged her emerald eyes in his, "There is you."

"Me?"

"I never said it properly to you, did I?"

"Said what?"

"How grateful I am."

"What for?"

"For always have been there for him." she smiled, "When I'm leaving, I'm never too much worried about him, because I know that no matter what, you'll be here, with him..."

"And believe me; I'd deserve a medal for that!"

She laughed and laid her hand in his, before breath.

"Thank you, Merlin. It means more to me than I can express."

His eyes softened and they stayed this way, for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>They walked silently, but Arthur was seeing that Guinevere wasn't feeling good. He stopped then and she stared at him, frowning.<p>

"Something's wrong?"

He receded, then held her hand.

"You dance?"

He saw the bright smile which lighted up her face and knew he had succeed.

"Here?"

He nodded and she laid her hand in his, laughing. He drew her closer to him and she tied her hands around his neck, while his was circling her waist, their eyes never leaving the others', before they start swinging, slowly.

"They don't even have music..." she breathed, smiling at how ridiculous they were.

He stared at her a few seconds, unsure, then decided to just go for it, while she was lost in his crystal blue eyes, he took one of her hands and brought it to his heart, which was beating loudly. Guinevere's eyes widened, then looked up, her cheeks pink red, seeing his tender smile. She smiled in return, her eyes softened and she cuddled more against him, a serene look on her face.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Morgana came back to the flat, laughing and talking, when Morgana reached her car. She stopped suddenly and turned around.<p>

"I really had a great evening..."

"Me too, Morgana." he smiled.

"We should do it again."

And leaving him amazed, she kissed his cheek lightly before giving him a devastating smile, climb into her car and leave. Merlin stayed upright in the middle of the road like an idiot, before finally shook his head and went home.

* * *

><p>They were walking toward Gwen's house again, and their smiles didn't seem to leave their faces. Once arrived, the young woman turned toward Arthur.<p>

"Thank you, Arthur. For coming."

"Anytime."

She looked down a few seconds, and she felt his hand on her chin. She soon found herself facing his mesmerized blue eyes, and his lips found hers, gently. Guinevere could hear her heart in her ears, and she gripped Arthur's arm with desperation.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yes." she breathed, before coming inside.

Coming home this night, Gwen was sure of one thing: she would finally be able to sleep, and her dreams would be really nice...

* * *

><p>I hope youliked it, my friends. :) I'm late so I will answer my Guests, and I wanted to thank <strong>everyone <strong>who read, reviewed, put in they favourites and followed this story ! **Love you guys :) 3 **

'**Guest' **Thank you. :) I think he is only trying to keep his daughter happy, even if he is doing it the wrong way ...Yes, that's true ! They are all jealous ! I didn't noticed until you told me x) But I must say, I like jealous character, they're so much fun to write ! I hope you liked Morgana, and I am sincerely sorry for the late :/

Thank you for your review, my friend. :)

**'Aan' **Yes ! You're right ! The only problem is that he can't seem to know how to take 'no' for an aswer ... I'm so glad you are enjoying their romance. :) Thank you. :)

Thank you for this review. :)

**'Sherri' **Ahah ! At first I thought so too, but I wanted her to go to Arthur, so ... ;) Yes, boys can be so stupid and blind sometimes *** sigh * **You're absolutely right, she will not be the problem, she is a good person, whose only blame is to still be in love with Arthur... Lancelot is a problem...

Thank you for your review ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hi, ok, I'm so, so, **SO SORRY **guys :( I've been very busy this year, I really got a lot to do in Uni and as I already lost a year, I work hard ... But I don't forget you and I don't forget this story ! I really hope you'll put up with me just a little more ...I already wrote the chapter next to this one, so it wwon't take another month, I promise ! I wanted all to know that I'm really grateful to you :)

I wanted to apologize also because this chapter is **un-beta**, sorry about that :)

**2 weeks later.**

"You can't do that to me." only said the blond man.

"Do what ? I have to work at the hospital at least two nights a week."

"You can't let me alone !"

"You won't be, Guinevere will be there."

"_That's_ the point !"

The dark-haired man stopped a few seconds, frowning.

"May I know what is going on, Arthur ?"

The latter sighed and let himself fall on the couch.

"You can't leave me alone here, with her. That's all."

"Why ?"

"Are you kidding me ? Do you want a picture ?"

"But I still don't get it..."

Arthur stood up and started pacing, one hand in his hair, clearly hesitating, before finally stop, and say quickly,

"If you let me alone with her, we both know what will happen."

"And ?"

"Don't you understand ?"

"Honnestly ? No. Nothing at all."

"_Mer_lin," sighed Arthur, clearly upset now, "Listen," he resumed slowly, "If... If we do _that_, I am afraid I may not be able to be without her."

"And is that a bad thing ?"

"OF COURSE IT IS !"

Merlin didn't speak for a while, then just said.

"You really like her."

Arthur blushed.

"Perhaps I do."

A smile lighted up his friend's face and he walked closer,

"Everything is going to be alright, Arthur. I'm sure she feels the same about you."

"You don't know that."

"And why wouldn't she ?"

Arthur sighed again.

* * *

><p>Guinevere was anxious. More than she had ever been. Arthur had just texted her, saying there will only be the two of them tonight, and she had been stressed since there. She was meant to meet Merlin, but he had to work at the hospital so... there will be alone. <em>Alone<em>. Oh God. And what if she was pretending to be sick ? Good idea, isn't it ? She shook her head. She was stupid, and adult. She could handle that. Furthermore, the classes were about to begin again and they'll have less time to see each other ... At this time, her phone rang for the thousands time, and she knew who it was before even take the call,

"Gwen ?"

"Look, Lance, you really have to let me alone."

"But I just want us to discuss !"

"There is nothing to say."

A silence.

"You can't do that to me."

She did not answered.

"One day you just woke up and left me, without warning, that's not fair."

"Lancelot..."

"I deserve a second chance."

She froze.

"You _owe_ me one."

And he ended the call.

* * *

><p>Someone rang the doorbell and Arthur felt his heart stopped, before getting up and open the door. Guinevere was in front of him, more beautiful than ever, and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips while he leant in and caught her lips slightly.<p>

"Hey, you."

"Hello, Arthur." she smiled.

He let her in, his heart beating fast.

"Merlin won't be there then ?"

"Nope. He had to work at the hospital at least twice a week and the idiot forgot we had dinner..."

She slightly laughed.

"No problem. We'll meet another time."

He walked closer and kissed her,

"I'm counting on it."

The night had been wonderful. Guinevere turned around and what she saw comforted her. Arthur didn't seem more at ease than her. He plunged in his brown eyes and suddenyl laughed. She opened wide eyes and he drew her to him, squeezing her in his arms.

"What's goign on ?" she breathed against his skin and he shivered.

"Truth ?"

"Always."

She receded a little and plunged in his wide blue eyes.

"Truth is," he resumed, I was really stressed about tonight."

Guinevere look down.

"As I was."

"But there was no reason !"

"None ?"

"None." he smiled before leaning in and kissing her tenderly.

She tied her arms around his neck and felt his tied around her waist. When they separate, he stuck his forehead on hers, before sighing,

"Arthur ?"

She saw him closed his eyes and tighten his hold around her, as if for preventing her for leaving.

"I really like you, Guinevere." he breathed, quickly.

She felt her heart stopped and during a few seconds, she just didn't know what to say. Finally, she threw herself on him and kissed him passionately. She laid her hands under his shirt, while their tongus were fighting, tugging on the cloth, her message clear. _Off._ He smiled and take off his shirt, while she stared, eyes wide open, mouth slightly opened, before he claimed her mouth once more in a heated kiss. Hesitating, he started to pull off the zip of her dress and she smiled, before drawing him to her and kissing him again, her hands stroking his chest, getting to know it. When he receded to look at her, his eyes were dark blue, full of lust and carefully hidden tenderness.

"You're so beautiful..."

She smiled, bit her lower lip and took his hand, entertwining her fingers with his, before leading him to his room. He followed her obediently and didn't wait for the door to close before kissing her again...

* * *

><p>Guinevere felt someone stroke her back slightly, and she shivered, before shifting.<p>

"Hello, beautiful." breathed tenderly a voice, before kissing her naked shoulder.

She turned around, streched and cuddled against Arthur.

"This night..." she started and he smiled,

"Was magical."

"I really like you too, Arthur." she said, calmly but didn't see the smile that lighted up his face.

"I thought I understood that, last night..." he teased and she laughed, hitting his chest.

"You're a prat."

He laughed and laid a kiss on her hair.

"When will Merlin come home ?"

Arthur looked at his watch on the bedsite table,

"He must be there."

"Oh."

"Why ?"

"Well, now, it risks to be ... _weird_."

"Why's that ? This way, I could introduce you."

"This way ?" she breathed, teasing, climbing into his lap and she heard him grunt slightly. "Without even," she laid a kiss on his chest, near his heart, "A cloth," his neck and she felt him swallowed, "On ?" Then she finally kissed his lips, his hands having found their way to her hips.

"Oh Guinevere..." he muttered before swipping her and stuck her beneath him, kissing her everywhere he could reach.

* * *

><p>Merlin was about to knock at Arthur's door to see of all was ok when he heard distinct noises. He shook his head, laughing, before taking his things and leave. They surely wanted some privacy and furthermore, he was going to see Morgana. He had wanted to talk about it to Arthur, but this will have to wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin came in the café and right away, he caught glimpse of her. Her emerald eyes were fixed on some point far away and he had never found her more beautiful that at this moment. He shook his head and walked closer ; when she saw him, her face lighted up.<p>

"Merlin." she smiled, getting up.

He couldn't help himself and he laid a kiss on her cheek, gently. When they sat back, he thought her cheeks were more red than before, but surely he was imagining things.

"I'm glad to see you."

"I am too, Morgana."

* * *

><p>Guinevere was still on Arthur's lap, cuddled against him, hearing his heartbeats getting back to their original pace.<p>

"You never told me about your former boyfriends." he breathed, stroking her back tenderly.

She slightly tensed.

"Do you think now is really the moment to start ?"

She felt him shrug.

"Why not ?"

Guinevere raised her head and laid her hands on his chest, before laying her head on it, watching him. He was looking at an imaginary point in the ceiling, and she found him handsome.

"You first."

The young woman saw a smile crossed his lips, and he laid his blue eyes on her.

"All that my lady wishes."

She rolled up her eyes, laughing, and he leant in to kiss her.

"Well," he resumed, "I had a few girlfriends, but only one that mattered."

"How much time were you together ?"

"6 months."

"Oh."

He resumed stroking her back.

"It didn't worked out." Arthur ended, guessing her question. "It was a year ago, and we were both too preoccupied about getting our degrees."

"Have you kept in touch ?"

"She is my best friend. Well, with Merlin, obviously."

"And you get to manage that ?" she frowned, curious.

"Well... I'm not hiding that it was hard, at first, and weird. Actually, it was more weird than anything else, but we did it and now, our friendship is unbreakable." He watched her again and smiled, seeing her frown, "Nothing to worry about. As I said, it's only friendship, and that's all it will ever be." he murmured and she blushed before looking down. "What about you?"

"One big relationship."

"How much time did you guys stayed together ?"

She hesitated. She didn't want to scare him.

"Guinevere ?"

"Two years."

"God."

As planned, a silence settled. He had stopped stroking her back and Gwen's heart start beating again when she felt him start again.

"Why didn't it worked out ?"

"I was not sure this was what I wanted anymore ... You know, I needed to be alone for a while, think about it all."

Arthur nodded, pensive.

"Fortunately." he ended up saying.

"I beg your pardon ?"

"I said it was fortunate, because if you didn't do that, then we won't be here, together."

"Oh Arthur..."

Took by a rush of affection, she kissed him tenderly, stroking his cheeks in thee same time. When they receded, breathless, he whispered against her lips,

"Maybe you want to eat something ?"

"With pleasure." she smiled.

* * *

><p>They came out of the café and Merlin hesitated, before decided to go for it and taking her hand. He saw her smile, but she said nothing and let him do it.<p>

"I really like to spend time with you."

"As do I, Merlin."

"If you want to, maybe we-"

"Morgana !" screamed a mal voice and both of them jumped, turning around. A tall man, was walking quickly toward them.

"Oh no..." breathed Morgana and unconsciously, she walked closer to Merlin, who frown.

"Morgana. We have to talk."

"Leave me alone, Alvarr. I said it was over between us."

"This is _not _over."

"Do you want Arthur to punch you again ? Because he certainly could." she tried, in a voice she hope braver than she actually felt. Alvarr was her former boyfriend but had treated her poorly, shouting at her and even almost hit her, one time. When she told all to Arthur, one night when she didn't know where else to go and had ended up at his flat, crying like a little girl in the arm of her older brother, he had been so mad that he had taken his car and had given Alvarr the lesson he deserved.

"But, I said I'm sorry and it won't happen again. And that brother of yours doesn't frighten me."But he looked around, as if to make sure Arthur wasn't there.

"Leave me _alone_."

"But, we-"

He tried to walk closer but Merlin get in the way.

"This is for _him_ that you're leaving me ?" he said, in a despicable manner, "Come on. Stop being your stupid self and come home."

He tried to get to her but Merlin hold on.

"Let me pass."

"I think she had make it clear she doesn't want to see you, mate."

"I'm not your mate. Push yourself, idiot !"

"Merlin, watch out !'

Suddenly, one pucnh was given. Morgana screamed.

"Shit." breathed Merlin, the fist bloody.

The man get up right away and walked closer, menacingly.

"You'll regret what you just did..." and he threw himself on him.

The young woman tried to help him, but she could do nothing. A couple of adults who came by there, saw what was happening and ran helping Merlin.

"Are you ok ?" one asked, while Alvarr fled, running.

The young man nodded.

"Yes, thanks."

"Do you want us to drive you to the hospital ?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Worried, they saw a bloddy young man get in a car, driven by a clearly upset young woman.

* * *

><p>Gwen came out of the bathroom and saw Arthur, sat in his bed, texting on his phone. She leant on the wall and smiled, staring at him. Feeling watch, he looked up and gave her a smile that warmed her heart, before he got up too.<p>

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you, Arthur." she smiled, tip-toing to kiss him gently. "But I'll have to go..."

"Already ?"

She nodded.

"I don't want to, but I have to go home."

"I understand. Is it better with your dad ?"

"With time, it will be."

"Can I accompagny you until your car ?"

She smiled and pecked his lips once more,

"Please."

* * *

><p>Barely a few seconds after he came back home after driving Guinevere, someone rang the doorbell of the flat. Smiling, Arthur opened the door, but his smile faded when he saw his sister, tears rolling down her cheeks, panicked, supporting his bestfriend, blood all over him.<p>

"Merlin ? Morgana ? What happened ?" he shouted, coming right away supporting his best friend on the other side.

"We need help, Arthur." sobbed Morgana, while they settled Merlin on the couch. "There ... There was Alvarr and ..."

"Your ex ?" asled Arthur, taking the emergency bag, "The one I had to punch because he treated you poorly ?"

She nodded feably and he felt anger raise in him.

"I'll deal with him later. What is is with Merlin ?"

"Alvarr tried... He tried to take me with him and ... And Merlin punched him and ..."

"Wait," he stopped her, "Merlin punch someone ?"

She nodded.

"_Mer_lin ?"

A feable smile lighted up the face of his younger sister and he felt proud. Finally, Arthur walked closer and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"He's going to be ok, those are just scratches. Go and cleanup in the bathroom, I'll take care of him, promise."

She nodded and whispered a "Thank you, Arthur." that broke his heart, before he headed toward his best friend, and start to clean the scratches.

"I'm fine." muttered this one.

"Let me clean it, idiot." resumed Arthur, thenn after a few silence, "You have never fought for anyone before... Actually, I don't think I ever saw you punch someone, or even disagree with someone."

"I really like Morgana, Arthur."

A slight silence settled.

"She is my sister." was Arthur's only answer.

"I know."

Arthur pressed the cloth willingly harder on one scratch and Merlin moaned,

"Sorry," resumed Arthur in a not-sorry-at-all fashion. Then he added, "If you hurt her, you're a dead man."

A smile lighted up Merlin's face.

"Really ?"

"Yes, really."

"Then, you..."

"For the moment, yes."

"Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur sighed and laid the cloth before settled by his best friend's side, serious all of a suddent.

"What ?"

"Merlin, I don't know how to say this ... " he sighed again, "Look, I love Morgana with all my heart. She is my sister and even if I kill you if you ever hurt her, I have to warn you."

"About what ?"

"Morgana is ... She 's not ... Well, let's just say she likes to changer her boyfriend often."

Merlin seemed to think, then just said,

"Fine."

"Fine ?"

"Yes. Fine. Thank you."

"No problem." added Arthur, getting up. "Oh, and Merlin ?" his friend looked at him, "The next time you fight for my little sister, think about making a video, so I can see you and make fun of you for the rest of your life."

Merlin smiled.

"Dollop Head." before he threw a pillow to the blond man, who left the room, laughing.

* * *

><p>So ? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) I know that nothing is really happening, but I need Arthur and Guinevere's relationship to be a little stronger so all the trouble I imagined can happen... But don't worry, it will happen soon ... ;)<p>

Again, thank you to all the peole who are following me, the people who put me in their favourites and of course the wonderful people who reviewed ! Guys, this story wouldn't exist if it wouldn't for you, so thank you with all my heart ! :)

Now I wanted to answer my Guests :

**'Aan' **Oh thank you ! I'm so glad you like this story. :) And yep, I must say I was quite proud with the idea of Arthur's hearbeat... x)

Thank you for your review my friend. :)

**'Guest' **Ok, you are so adorable ! Thank you for being your supportive self. :) I'm so glad you thought it was worth the wait... And yep, you understood it well, they are falling in love, clearly, and it scares them ... Haha, you're right, and you'll get to see more of him soon, I promise. ;) Yes, I really wanted to show Merlin and Morgana story too, as it is an important thing in Never to Be forgotten as well, I'm really happy you like that. :)

Thank you so much my friend, your reviews always warm my heart. :)

**'Sherri' **So glad you loved it ! I hope you liked this chapter too. :)

Thank you for your review. :)

So my friends, I promise you'll be seeing of me soon, take care xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Hi my dear friends. :) Here chapter 6, I hope you'll like it and I can already warn you, trouble are coming for uour lovely Arwen ! Thank you yo my amazing beta : **LunaSolTierra :) **

**Chapter 6 :**

Guinevere woke up and smiled, noticing that once again she was in Arthur's arms. She looked up and saw he was still sleeping, which made her smile. Her parents were traveling so she had suggested to Arthur that he spend some days with her, since she was alone anyway; furthermore, the day they'll have to go back to work was coming fast, herself at Uni and him at his father's business, and they'll have much less time to see each other.

"Stop staring at me..." he breathed in a sleepy voice, a smile on his lips.

She slightly laughed and breathed.

"Have I already told you that you are a prat?"

He smiled again but tightened his hold around her.

"Once or twice. But that's why you love me."

They both tensed. And Arthur would have slapped himself. He had not meant to say that... What an idiot. Merlin was so right about him. But he relaxed when Guinevere smiled, kissed lightly his cheek, before cuddling against him.

"Probably."

He opened his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do today?" he asked, laying a kiss on her hair before sitting across from her on the table.<p>

"I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"We could go swimming, with this heat..."

A smile lighted up the young man's face.

"What an excellent idea!"

"If you don't want to..."

"Hold on a second, this means I get to see you in a bikini, close to me..."

He winked at her and she blushed.

"I love it, when you blush."

"I know." she breathed. "But I don't!"

He laughed and resumed.

"If you want, we could go to my home, well, my father's I mean, there is no one else there today, apart from Morgana but I think she's seeing Merlin today so... the house will be empty and it will be more private than public swimming pool."

"You have your own swimming pool?" breathed Gwen, astonished.

"My father does."

He was uneasy; she could tell. She was starting to know him; and when he was playing with the ring his mother left him, he wasn't feeling comfortable. She stood up then and linked her arms around his broad shoulders, laying her chin in the crook of his shoulder.

"I'd love that."

He stroked tenderly her hand, leaning against her.

* * *

><p>While Arthur was in the bathroom, Guinevere took out her phone, checking her parents hadn't tried to reach her. She sighed, seeing she had an unknown call and listened to the message.<p>

_Gwen,_

_I know you haven't forgotten me. You can't have. Not after everything we've been through, you and I. Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you? Well, I still love you. And I know you do, too. Come join me today, at the park where we met, at 3 p.m._

_You should remember how happy you made your father, by being with me. And how disappointed he is now._

She closed her phone, pale. When Arthur left the bathroom and saw her so pale, he slightly panicked, expecting the worst, and ran by her side.

"Guinevere? Guinevere are you ok?"

She nodded, slowly.

"Are you sure?"

Gwen nodded her head and smiled slightly to him, stroking her chest.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you Arthur."

* * *

><p>She closed the bathroom door behind her and leant on it, a tear rolling down her cheek. She did not know what to do. She had spent two years with Lancelot and... and her father liked him and all of the memories came rushing back and... and she was so lost because on the other hand, there was Arthur. Amazing, smart, funny and tender Arthur. And Gwen knew she was already very fond of him. The young woman let herself fall on the ground and allow sobs to take her, trying to be as quiet as she could.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up, frowning. He was sure he had heard... Yes. Sobs. Worried, he got up and walked toward the door, before knocking gently.<p>

'Guinevere? Guinevere are you alright?"

The young woman jumped and hurried to wipe her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

She hesitated then opened the door. When she saw his blue eyes full of worry, she melted again and resumed crying.

"Oh Guinevere..." he breathed before bringing her to him.

The young woman buried her face in Arthur's neck and he stroked her back tenderly.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be fine." he breathed. "It's going to be fine."

They stayed a little while, until her sobs calmed down. He receded a little form her and wiped her tears.

"Are you feeling better?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now." she whispered and he nodded, taking her hand before leading her toward the bed and sitting next to her.

"Guinevere." he started slowly, plunging his gorgeous blue eyes in hers. "I know that we did not _really_ talk about it, and technically, you could go and see other men but..." he had made a face saying that and she felt the urge to soothe him, a primitive urge; she then laid his hand against her heart, which brought a small smile on Arthur's lips. "What I mean is... It is... Are we... I'd like very much for us to..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It actually rang better in my mind."

Guinevere smiled, seeing where he wanted to lead the conversation, before she stared at him for a few seconds which looked like years for Arthur. Finally, when she leant in and kissed his lips, it was her heart which was talking, and it was it that talked when she answered.

"Yes Arthur, I want to be your girlfriend."

She saw the bright smile lighting up his face and he brought her to him, until she was on his lap so he can kiss her again and again. Wouldn't he being ever tired of her? It was seriously starting to worry him, the more he had, the more he craved. What if she was the good one?

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and laid a slight kiss at the corner of his mouth, before getting up.

"Go ahead, I'll join you." she breathed. "I've got to go to the loo."

He smiled and left the room while Gwen took her out phone and dialed.

**Lancelot,**

**I'm sorry but I won't be at your appointment. You have to move on. We both have to move on.**

**I'm sorry but it is just the way it has to be.**

And she left; joined Arthur, who was waiting for her in his car, his aviator sunglasses on him. She smiled and climbed in.

"What?" he asked.

"My boyfriend is hot."

He laughed this beautiful laugh of his, before stroke her cheek.

"And my girlfriend is gorgeous."

She leant in against his hand.

* * *

><p>Arthur was already in the water when she arrived, in her gold bikini, and his mouth opened despite of himself. He swallowed with some difficulty and she smiled, laying a hand on her hips.<p>

"Have you got a problem, Arthur?"

"What? A problem? What problem?" she came in the water and swim closer to him. "No... I can't see any problem."

Guinevere laughed and tied her arms around his neck, throwing her head back and his lips took their chance to glue themselves there, which cut her laugh and turned it into a small gasp.

"Arthur..." she breathed, a hand stroking his nape.

"Do you have any idea," he whispered, kissing his way along her neck. "Of the effects that bikini has on me?" he kissed her passionately.

"Until now, I didn't." Gwen giggled, breathless after their kiss.

"Gold... looks like you have nothing on you and all is melting on your skin..." his eyes darkened. "You should definitively wear that more often."

She laughed and laid her forehead against his.

"If it does this to you every time, you can count on me."

He laughed and kissed her again, hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him, grunting slightly.

"Arthur?" called a female voice. "Arthur where are you? I saw your car out front."

The young man sighed and against his will, separated from Guinevere.

"In the pool, Morgana!" he answered before taking Gwen's hand. "Come, I'll introduce you to my sister."

Anxious all of a sudden, Gwen nodded and followed him. They were getting out of the pool when a gorgeous young woman came, all dark hair and emerald eyes.

"Arthur!" she smiled keeping her distance, then turned toward her. "And you must be..."

"Gwen." smiled the woman, holding out a hand that the woman shook, smiling.

"Enchanted to finally meet you, Arthur talks about you a lot..."

"Morgana..." sighed Arthur, blushing slightly, which made Gwen laugh.

"You don't look alike at all..." breathed Gwen despite herself and she blushed at her turn. Nervousness was making her say stupid things.

However, Morgana smiled and shrugged.

"Well, I guess that's because we don't have the same mother, and Arthur looks like his."

"Oh..."

"I look more like our father." she resumed, taking a false sorry voice, which made laugh every one.

"Merlin isn't with you by any chance?" asked Arthur.

"Nope. We meet later."

Arthur rolled his eyes, which earned him a slap on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Arthur Pendragon!"

"You two are disgusting."

A teasing light lighted up his sister's eyes,

"Oh no dear, do you want me to tell you really disgusting things..."

"Morgana!" screamed Arthur, horrified while Gwen burst out laughing. "Come, laugh at me you two... I know just how to get my revenge anyway..." he breathed before he took his sister by the arm and threw her in the pool.

"Arthur, no!" she just had time to shout before falling in the water.

Arthur then turned toward Guinevere; a hand on the stomach so much was she laughing. When she saw her boyfriend stare, she started back away.

"Arthur, no..."

"What?" he said in an innocent voice.

"Arthur don't you dare..."

At this moment he ran after her and she laughed, before he finally caught her. He took her in his arms in a more chivalrous manner and she tied her hand around his neck, while Morgana kept on threatening Arthur for what he had just done.

"Arthur," started Guinevere, "If you care about me, you won't do that."

"Oh but I do care about you." he answered, smiling, walking closer to the pool.

"Don't do that."

They were facing the water now.

"Why?"

She stroked his cheek tenderly, but he saw the teasing light in her honey eyes,

"Because baby, if I go down, you go down with me."

He laughed, kissed her and then let her go.

"ARTHUR!"

The blond man laughed but suddenly felt himself fall, and just had time to hear his sister laugh.

* * *

><p>"I had an excellent day, Arthur." smiled Guinevere, as they were returning to her home, hand in hand.<p>

"So did I. I'm glad you met my little sister."

"You two are pretty close, aren't you?"

"Very." he resumed, following her in the house.

She smiled, tenderized.

"As you already know." he resumed while she was settling on the couch, bringing her to him so she can cuddle against his chest. "As you already know, my father isn't the tender and loving kind so when he was too hard on me, I always had Morgana with me. She has always been there for me; cheering me up when I was low."

Guinevere laid a slight kiss on his boyfriend neck.

"You've got me now. I'm here for you Arthur."

He turned his head, a tender smile on his lips, before he kissed her as tenderly.

"Thank you." he plunged his eyes in hers and seemed to study her for a few seconds then before he swallowed. "Guinevere."

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Guinevere..."

Her heart started to pound. Was he going to say the big words? It was now a little over a month that they were seeing each other and if Guinevere was honest with herself, she may feel the same thing, even if she was terrified about it.

"Guinevere." he took a deep breath, "I-"

At this moment, someone opened the front door and the young people jumped before Gwen opened wide eyes.

"Dad? Mum? What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow night?"

Embarrassed, they got up and feeling Arthur's nervousness, Gwen took his hand and stroked his thumb. Her father frowned while her mother seemed to study them, before her eyes fell on their linked hands, and a discrete smile tugged at her lips.

"Who are you?" said the man in a rather cold voice.

"Dad." resumed Gwen, in a voice just as cold.

"I am Arthur, sir." answered the young man, offering his hand.

"Dad, Arthur is my boyfriend."

The man didn't squeeze the hand and tears invested Guinevere's eyes. Seeing it, her mother walked forward and squeezed the offered hand.

"I'm enchanted to meet you, Arthur. I am Louise, Guinevere's mother."

The young man, who had paled from the welcome, gave her a thankful smile, hesitating,

"Glad to meet you, madam."

"Thank you, mum." breathed the young woman before turned toward her father. "I can't believe you just did that to me." she whispered. "Who do you think you are?" before she took Arthur's hand again, and headed toward the exit.

"Gwen..." called her father but no answer came, and when he turned toward his wife for some support, he saw her reprobating look and sighed. "He is not good for her."

"You're an idiot, Tom." only answered his wife, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>So ? :) What did you think ? The reasons why Tom is so hard on Arthur ( my poor Arthur :( ) will be partly answer in the next chapter... Arthur and Guinevere ? Guinevere metting Morgana ? I already sent chapter 7 to my beta and I have A LOT of ideas for the next ! Plus, my holidays are coming which means that I'll get more time ! YEAH ! Love you all guys. :)<p>

I wanted to thank everyone who is follwoing me, who added me in their favourites and who reviewed, thank you for the bottom of my heart. :)

Here are my answers to my Guests :

**'Aan' **I'm glad you like their relationship, I wanted to take it easy at first, but from now on, things will get a lot faster ... I hope you'll still like it my friend ! :) Haha, glad you liked that too, I wanted to show a different side of our dear Merlin !

Thank you for your review :)

**'Guest' **

Oh thank you. Really, I don't know what else I could say when each time, I can't stop smiling and feeling happy when I read your review, so, from the bottom of my Arwen heart, THANK YOU. :)

I'm happy you lov eit, because I love that they are always so tender and I really wanted to show that in my story ... Yes, that's a lot and a girl might not be able to move on after that ... Don't worry, we'll hear about the story of Merlin and Morgana as well, promise. :) You can't begin to know just how much this means to me, that you are really loving this story... Don't worry, I won't give it up :) And I'm so happy I'm not alone, I can't get enough of them either !

Thank _you _for that amazing review my friend :)

**'Sherri' **Yeah, sorry about that, Uni keeps me busy ... But I always manage to get time for this story, and I am not about to drop it, like ever. :) Well, I guess she will, at some point ... It will be interesting, the two of them meeting when their heart seek the same man ...

Oh, you're so sweet to ask ! Well, it is going well, I must say, but it is hard and I have to work a lot ... But holidays are coming ! :)

Thank you for your review. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to my great beta **LunaSolTierra **without whom this story wouldn't be what it is, thank you. :)

**Chapter 7**

"Guinevere..."

She was walking ahead of him, quickly.

"Guine_vere_!" started again Arthur and he caught her wrist, forcing her to stop and turn toward him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I..." she started, biting her lip. "I am _so _sorry..."

"Oh there is nothing to be sorry about Love." he drew her to him and she cuddled against his broad chest. "This isn't your fault."

"Of course it is! It's my father who talked to you this way..." she burst out in sobs.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." resumed softly Arthur, kissing her hair tenderly.

Guinevere wiped her eyes and she got up, a light in her eyes Arthur had never seen.

"I want to know them."

The young man frowned.

"I want to know his reasons." she said again, before kissing him slowly.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to talk to my dad."

He nodded slowly and stroked her cheek.

"Call me. Please. "

She smiled and breathed deeply before leaving.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

He watched her leave and murmured.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Guinevere came in and found her father sitting on a chair, a glass of whiskey in front of him. When he saw her arrived, he sighed at the cold look from his daughter as she settled in front of him.<p>

"You're here for an explanation, aren't you?"

"And I won't leave until I get it."

He sighed again.

"You're too much like your mother."

"You had no right to treat Arthur the way you did. He has done nothing wrong to deserve this."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because he isn't right for you. I can feel it."

She took the blow right in the heart and blinked, forgetting her composure for a few seconds.

"What?"

"Listen." resumed her father. "I saw the way he looks at you... You're going to be hurt, Gwen, and I do not wish that for the world."

A tear rolled down the woman's cheek.

"You don't know him."

"He's a man and I know enough about men."

"Lancelot is a man."

"Lancelot is different."

"So is Arthur."

"You know him for barely a month!"

"A month is enough to know how I feel about him!"

The tone was starting to rise between father and daughter.

"What you _feel?_ Wake up, girl, he isn't what you need!"

"Isn't he? So who is?"

"The one who always understood you, Lancelot."

"BUT IT IS ARTHUR THAT I WANT!"

"HE WILL DROP YOU SOONER OR LATER WHEN HE GETS TIRED OF YOU!" In front of the hurt look of his daughter, Tom shook his head. "I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but he wasn't there when I had all those problems last year, Lancelot was."

"That's not fair, I didn't know him back then." her voice was getting weaker by the seconds.

"Trust me Guinevere; all I want is your happiness and this Arthur? He won't make you happy. I know that kind of man, he finds a girl, wait for her to be head over the heels with him, and then leaves her..."

She looked elsewhere, tears rolling down her cheeks again. Tom sighed and got up, before settling by her side.

"I am truly sorry. But you have to face the truth."

"Shut up. You don't know anything. Arthur isn't like that, I know he isn't."

"At least let Lancelot have one last date, for me."

"Why?"

"Because I know that, if one day I leave this world, you will not be alone, he'll take care of you."

Guinevere raised scared eyes toward him.

"Your heart is fine, isn't it? You're not hiding things from me and-"

He laid a hand on hers.

"No, everything is fine."

She let out a breath she did not remember having taken.

"So, will you?"

She looked down and squeezed her eyes hard.

"For you." she breathed.

* * *

><p>Arthur got up and looked at his phone. Nothing. No call, no message. He sighed and got up; this day was going to be a long one. He left the room and Merlin was in the lounge, happy.<p>

"Hey, clotpole."

"Merlin." grunted the young man.

"Oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."

"Shut up _Mer_lin."

"Fight with Guinevere?"

"No."

A silence.

"With her dad. I think."

"How's that?"

"I don't think he likes me very much..." Arthur sighed, taking coffee before settling in front of his best friend.

"Why's that then?"

"No idea."

Merlin slightly frowned.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

But Arthur couldn't help but worry, and he did not know why.

* * *

><p>Guinevere woke up and wiped her eyes, she had spent the night thinking about what her father told her. He couldn't be right, could he? It wasn't Arthur. She would have noticed. She grunted and laid a hand on her face before taking her phone, she had promised her father she would go on a date with Lancelot and even if she did not want to, she always kept her promises.<p>

* * *

><p>In the middle of the day, Arthur, couldn't take it anymore, he took his phone and dialed the number he now knew by heart.<p>

_Hello, you're on Gwen vocal message, I'm not available for now but leave a message and I'll try to reach you later._

He sighed and hung up his phone. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Gwen looked sadly at her phone which was on her knees, and hesitated, before refusing the call. She tried not to show what she was feeling and how much she was sad to the person facing her.<p>

"Everything's ok?"

"Yes." she breathed, eating something off her plate.

"I am so happy you called me, Gwen, I didn't believe you would."

"I did it for my father."

"Your father?"

"He... He is very grateful to you for having taken care of me, over the past year."

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Aren't you grateful?"

She looked up with tired eyes.

"How's could you even ask that Lancelot? Of course I am. I will always be grateful to you."

"Just not enough to give two years of love another chance..."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Listen-"

At this moment, her phone rang and she looked at it where it laid on her knees. Arthur smiling face was smiling back at her. She remembered the day she had taken this picture. He was so handsome... How could someone like him want someone like her? It wasn't making any sense. She refused the call once again and made a decision.

"Do you really want this second chance?"

"More than anything."

Her heart was screaming at her not to do this. But the word left her mouth first.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Arthur threw his phone on the table annoyed. Why wasn't she answering? He was worried and desperately so. The doorbell rang and he got up and ran to open it hoping it was Guinevere.<p>

"Mithian?" he asked disappointed while she laid a small kiss on his cheek and came in.

"Merlin called me. Said you were moping when he left and I quote: " absolutely had to come look after you."

"Does he think I need a baby sitter?"

She smiled and laid her hand on his forearm.

"A friend."

He returned her smile.

"Coffee?"

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p>Gwen came back home, with Lancelot. In front of her door, she saw him look at her with a look full of hope but she couldn't do it so when he leant in, she turned her head and his lips touched her cheek. He did not say a word and bid her goodbye before leaving. With a heavy heart, she came home. She saw her father, a huge smile on his lips.<p>

"So, this is it?"

She couldn't find it in her heart to answer, so she just weakly nod.

"I'm going to bed. I'm not hungry tonight."

And she left. Her father slightly frowns and when he turned around he saw the dark look of his wife.

"What?" he said.

"You're the King of idiots. That you are."

"Sorry?"

"You can't just leave her be, can you? You know how much she values your opinion."

"She is taking her decisions alone."

"You and I both know that's a lie. She'd put a knife through her own heart if you asked her to, and I think she might just have done that."

And she started to leave too.

"You'll see I was right! She'll see it too." he shouted and she just turned two seconds, giving him a disappointing look.

"What would have become of us if I had listened to my own father?"

He couldn't answer to that and she left.

* * *

><p>The moment Guinevere let her head fall on her pillow, the tears that she had kept came rolling down. Now, she will have to tell Arthur they were over. How? And why was her heart breaking?<p>

* * *

><p>Mithian just left and even if spending the afternoon with her was great, Arthur couldn't help but think about Guinevere. He tried to call her, but she didn't answer, he sent her a message.<p>

**Guinevere,**

**I hope you are fine. I didn't hear about you since yesterday and truth be told, I'm worried about you... And I miss you. A lot. Can we see each other tomorrow? **

* * *

><p>She heard her phone buzz and she took it. When she saw his text, she didn't know what to do. But she couldn't disappoint her father. She wouldn't. No matter what it cost her at the end.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin left the hospital and wiped his eyes, before sigh. It had been a long and hard day today, lighten by the fact that he saw Morgana, at midday. Their relationship was moving, slowly but surely and he knew he was already in love with her. He was going to call her when he glimpsed someone he thought he knew.<p>

"Lancelot?"

The man turned around and caught sight of Merlin, a smile lighting his face.

"Merlin! What are you doing here man?"

"I work here." breathed Merlin. "What about you?"

"Doctor huh? I knew you would succeed. Me? Finishing my studies to be a master."

"Like your mum?"

"Exactly." smiled the young man. "You should come by my flat, so we could catch up."

"Sure. Can I bring a friend?"

"Sure."

"I don't know if you remember him, Arthur Pendragon?"

"Of course, blond, captain of the football team? You guys were _always _together."

Merlin nodded, smiling.

"I never got how you two got along so well."

"Mysteries of nature!" laughed Merlin and Lancelot watched his watch, laughing.

"I have to go now, but come on by Friday..."

"This one?"

"Yes, I live on 106 Abbey St, 3D."

"Perfect."

"See you soon then!"

* * *

><p>Guinevere soon got another message.<p>

**Come by the flat on Friday, I'm having an old friend of secondary school and I absolutely want them to know how lucky I am to have you. :)**

She answered.

**Ok.**

She could not do better, her spirit was full of Arthur and the pain she was about to put him through.

* * *

><p>Merlin came into the flat and found Arthur in front of a match.<p>

"You will never guess..."

"My sister and yourself aren't fitting?"

"Oh shut up."

Arthur smiled.

"What then?"

"I just met Lancelot."

Arthur frowned.

"You don't remember him..."

"Nope."

"Tall, dark-haired, Latin? He was in secondary school with us."

"Ah... no. Still not."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Well, no matter, we eat with him on Friday."

"We?"

"Yes."

"I haven't got the choice, have I?"

"Nope."

Arthur sighed.

* * *

><p>The day after, Arthur decided to go to Guinevere's. He took a deep breath and rang the bell. When the door opened, he was reassured to fall on Louise.<p>

"Good morning... Arthur, is that it?"

"Yes, madam. Good morning." he greeted politely and she smiled.

"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if by any chance, Guinevere was here." he was anxious and she felt it.

"I'm going to check." she receded from the door. "Do you want to come in?"

"I thank you, madam, but I will stay here."

"My husband is not here, you know."

He weakly smiled and she started to climb the stairs. When she entered her daughter's bedroom, she found her dressed and laid on her bed, a sad look on her that squeezed her heart.

"Gwen?"

The young woman turned around.

"Yes?"

"Arthur is downstairs, should I let him in?"

Freaked out, the heart beating fast, Gwen got up and went to her the window. Arthur was there, in front of her house, and he looked so tired, as if he had not got much sleep... She sighed.

"Gwen?"

"I don't know."

Her mother sighed.

"All your father says is not right, dear."

Guinevere closed her eyes, before look at Arthur.

"Tell him I'm not here."

"Are you sure?"

"No. But this is what I have to do."

* * *

><p>When she went downstairs, she first saw Arthur blue eyes light up, before the disappointment took place when he saw she was alone.<p>

"She is not here, I am sorry."

"She doesn't want to talk to me, does she?" breathed Arthur, running a hand through her hair. "Do you know why? Because if I knew I'm sure I could-"

"My daughter isn't here, Arthur."

He laid back his blue eyes on her and a sad smile lighted up his face

"Of course she is not. I'm sorry I disturbed you for nothing. Have a good day."

"You too, Arthur."

And he left. Gwen watched him do it, his frown and his lost stare, and she felt awful.

* * *

><p>Arthur wasn't sure he understood what was going on. One day he was trying to tell her he loved her and the day after, she didn't want him anymore and refused to talk to him. Arthur felt his heart breaking, and what if it was what was going on? What if Guinevere didn't want him anymore? He took his phone in a trembling hand.<p>

**I'll be at the place of our first date tonight. 8 pm. I'll wait for you. **

* * *

><p>Guinevere sobbed, seeing the message.<p>

"Oh Arthur..."

* * *

><p><em>7.30 pm.<em>

Arthur settled at the exact table of their first date and took a deep breath before removing his jacket. He looked around him, nothing. But he was early; she still had time to come. He knew she would come.

_8 pm. _

The two chocolates he had ordered were now here and he wanted to roll his eyes and he saw the woman who brought it; tried to flirt with him. He wasn't interested in her; there was only one woman in his heart.

_8.15 pm_.

He was starting to get worried. Maybe had she had an accident? Arthur took his phone and dialed her number. _Nothing. _

_9 pm. _

One hour. He was waiting for her for one hour. Suddenly, a woman came in and he felt his heart bet faster, small, curly brown hair... But not her. Arthur felt his smile drop. This woman wasn't his Guinevere, but where was she?

_10 pm._

Now, it was two hours since he was waiting for her. No matter how people were looking at him, with compassion for most of them, he knew she would come. What they had was serious, he was sure of it.

_11 pm._

Still nothing and the bakery was almost closing. But Arthur didn't move. He took his phone and tried to call her again, before falling on her voice box.

_"Guinevere?"_ he started. _"I want you to know that I'm still here, and that I'm waiting for you. It isn't too late to come. I..." _he hesitated. _"I won't move."_

* * *

><p>Guinevere listened to the message and closed her eyes, laying a hand on her heart. She missed his voice so much! Even if it sounds more stress than usually. She was being a coward. She was hurting him and this was hurting her. Walking in the corridor, her mother heard her sobs and she shook her head sadly, before heading toward the guest room. She refused to share a bedroom with her husband as long as he had not seen reason and apologize toward their daughter <em>and <em>Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>Midnight.<em>

"Sir?" resumed the young woman and Arthur didn't even hear her the first time, lost in thoughts. "Sir?" she resumed and he left his daydream to look at her.

"Yes?"

"It's almost midnight, we're closing."

"Oh." breathed Arthur.

He had to face facts, Guinevere won't come. She surely wanted to leave him. Something between them had turned bad, even if he didn't know what. He then got up, took his wallet and took out some cash and left with his phone in hand.

**Whether you want it or not, we have to talk. **

* * *

><p>So ? What did you think ? I hope you liked it and that you aren't too angry toward me ... ;)<p>

I want to thank all the people who follow me, the people who add me in their favourites and the people who let reviews, this means the world to me and you're the biggest reason why this story keep going on. THANK YOU. :)

Now, I want to answer my dear Guests,

**'Aan' **You're _so _right ! Lance IS a jerk and he is manipulating both Gwen and her father ... Now, it is up to Guinevere, will she let him do it ? Or will she fight for Arthur ?

I'm glad you liked this scene my friend, because I had a great time writing it. :)

Thank you for your review. :)

**'Guest' **Thank you ! I'm so glad you think so ! I would hate to disapoint you ... I had not think about that, truth be told, but it is a great idea ! I mmight keep it for the next of the story, if you allow me, of course. :)I'm so glad you liked the meeting with Morgana because for me, as they are very close, it was an important step...

Now you know why and I hope you liked it ! More will be said as the chapters keep going. :)

Aaaaw ... And your review just made my day ! Thank you my friend. :)

**'Sherri' **Well, I hope you're happy with the explaination my friend. :) Thank you ! This is so kind of you to say that !

I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for your review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi. :) First of all, as usual, I want to thank the best beta of the whole world : **LunaSolTierra. **:)

**Chapter 8**

When Arthur heard the door of his room open, he sighed.

"Leave me alone."

He did not look up, it was useless.

"Arthur." started Merlin.

"Talk to us." resumed Morgana.

"There is nothing to say. Leave."

He had spent the rest of the night on his bed, watching the ceiling, trying to sort out his feelings. He then heard Morgana sigh and the bed beside him lower; and in a few seconds, she was lying beside him, as she did when they were little. He turned his head toward her, ready to grumble but saw the light of worry in her eyes and sighed.

"I am fine Morgana."

But his voice sounded faint, even to him. He grunted. The bed on his other side lower too, Merlin laid next to him with his arms underneath his head.

"Great." muttered the young blond man.

"Is it Guinevere?"

No answer.

"I thought everything was alright between the two of you?" started gently the young woman.

A bitter laugh escaped Arthur.

"As did I."

"So, what happened?"

He grunted again and ran a hand on his eyes, tired all of a sudden.

"Arthur..." breathed Morgana. She took his hand and squeezed it hard. He smiled to her, grateful for this quiet support, for always being here. "You can talk to us, you know..."

He sighed again.

"I think it's over."

There. He had said it out loud. He felt his stomach drop.

"What?"

"I think Guinevere is going to leave me."

"But it doesn't make any sense! I saw the two of you together and believe me; she is in love with you!"

He closed the eyes as if he had taken a blow. A violent one.

"No." he murmured. "I assure you she is not. I too... I too believe she was, but no."

Merlin turned his head and studied his best friend for a few seconds before gently saying.

"You are in love with her."

Morgana felt her brother squeezed her hand and that was all the answer she needed.

"Oh Arthur..."

"It will be fine." he breathed, trying to sound convincing. "It is going to be fine."

* * *

><p>When Gwen went downstairs to go to the kitchen, she passed by her father.<p>

"Hello, sweetheart."

She smiled but just raised sad and tired eyes toward him, before resuming her path. Tom then felt a strange feeling invade him... regrets? He did not want to see his daughter unhappy, all the contrary. He wanted her happy. And he knew that kind of boy... All too well. Lancelot was the safer choice and with time, she will realize that.

* * *

><p>Guinevere filled a cup of coffee before settling in front of her mother.<p>

"Are you fine, dear?"

"Yes." breathed the young woman.

"Is this about Arthur?"

Gwen bit her lips.

"He really cares about you, you know. I saw it in his eyes yesterday..."

"I-" she started but a new sob took her and she got up before leaving the room quickly in front of the sad look of her mother.

Because she knew.

* * *

><p>Again alone, Arthur took his phone before hesitating. Did he really want an answer? Once she would have told him this was over, it would be over. He closed his eyes a few seconds before dialing the number. Voice box.<p>

"_Guinevere, it's me_." He did not know what else to say. He just wanted to hear her voice. "_We have to talk. You can't leave me without an answer. Call me._"

And he let himself fall on the couch, heart so tight he did not know how he was still breathing.

* * *

><p>As she listened to the message she felt so bad she thought she was about to faint. She knew she was being a coward by avoiding him. But the truth was; she refused to call or answer Arthur because she did not want things to be over between them. Confronting the situation would make this real and she wanted to hold onto him for as long as possible. That was selfish of her; to string him along but she was lost. And she did not know who to talk to. The young woman entered the lounge and found the person she was searching for, reading a book.<p>

"Mum?"

Louise looked up.

"Gwen?"

Gwen settled beside her mother and nervously, played with her dress.

"I have no idea what to do."

"About Arthur." It was more of a statement than a question.

Tears in eyes, she nodded.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Morgana settled in a restaurant but the young man could see something was wrong. He took her hand and she looked up at the blues eyes staring at her with concern.<p>

"Are you ok?"

"I'm worried about Arthur."

"I know." he empathize. "I am too."

"And I feel so useless."

"You can't do anything Morgana. If Arthur and Guinevere are meant to be together, things will work out."

She gave him a small smile and intertwined her fingers with his.

"You're right, as always."

He laughed at that and the heart of the woman warmed.

* * *

><p>For a while, none spoke. Finally, the older broke the silence.<p>

"So this is about Arthur."

Guinevere nodded. Her throat so tight she struggled to get the words to leave her mouth.

"I... I don't know what to do."

"Sweetie..."

"I... I have such feelings for him, it is almost contradictory. And besides, there is Lancelot..."

"Do you love Lancelot?"

Silence.

"I care... about him."

"Care is not love sweetheart."

"Papa loves him."

Again, the woman sighed.

"Gwen, you have to know one thing about your father. He criticizes Arthur, when in truth he-"

"Guess who I ran into this morning while running?" screamed joyously a voice and Louise frowned.

Gwen turned around and saw Lancelot with her father.

"Hello." she breathed while the young man laid a kiss on her cheek.

"Louise." he resumed, turning toward his stepmother and this one smiled to him but the heart wasn't there. She had seen her daughter with Arthur and she knew she was probably more in love with him that she cared to admit. And she wanted her daughter happiness. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Night.<strong>

"Am I really obligated to come?"

"Yes, Arthur. I told Lance we would both come."

"I don't feel like going out tonight..." breathed the blond man and his friend sighed, before sitting by his side on the couch.

"Still no news?"

Pretending to be particularly interested in his glass, Arthur shook his head.

"I'm sure she has good reasons."

Arthur shrugged. It was 4 days since she gave him any sign of life. He had even gone to her house, to see if she had not left town, but he had seen her, more beautiful than ever. In his normal state, he would have gone to her to demand an explanation, but he had been petrified by a feeling that he had never felt until now; the fear of losing her.

"Are you coming?"

He sighed, cut in his thoughts by Merlin.

"I'm coming." he grunted, getting up.

* * *

><p>"Gwen, are you ok?" asked Lancelot and she jumped.<p>

"I'm fine."

He sighed and settled by her side, none of them talked for a few minutes.

"Why are you here, Guinevere?"

He called her that so rarely that she jumped and turned toward him.

"Because you invited me."

"No." a sad smile lighted up his face. "Why are you here?"

She looked down. She was hurting so much people.

"You don't want to be here."

She didn't answer right away.

"I am. I am just tired."

He tilted up her face and she knew she couldn't avoid his kiss anymore. She had not let him kiss her once in four days because she wanted the memory of Arthur's kisses in her mind. Arthur.

* * *

><p>They were facing the door of the flat and suddenly, a young man came to open the door.<p>

"Merlin! Arthur! I'm glad to see you."

He squeezed their hands and gesture them to come in.

"Put yourself at ease."

* * *

><p>Guinevere heard Lance speak and took a deep breath.<p>

"Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Gwen, my dear?"

"I'm here Lancelot." resumed the young woman before wiping her hand and coming in the room.

"I want introduce to you an old friend."

Gwen walked forward, shyly.

"Here's Merlin Emrys, we went to the same secondary school together."

"Glad to finally meet you." smiled the young man, squeezing her hand.

"As am I."

"And here a friend of his..."

But Gwen didn't hear what he said next, her eyes laid on the tall young man, with broad shoulder, golden hair and sea blue eyes that stopped her heart. Arthur. What was he doing here? She was planning to call him tomorrow to tell him she had decided to get back with Lancelot. She saw the man frowned slightly, she saw the question in his eyes, then held his hand out.

"Hi I'm Arthur."

For a second she just stood there, then shook herself out of her shock and took his hand. The feeling of dread was overwhelming; she thought she was going to pass out. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't how, but she managed to speak.

"I'm Guinevere."

* * *

><p>He was having a nightmare. This wasn't happening. He was not watching the woman he loved with someone else. He plunged into his plate, without eating. So what? She had played him? She had had a boyfriend the whole time? Had he been so stupid? He heard nothing about the talk around him. He wanted to leave. Leave and forget. Forget he had fallen in love with a woman who had played him.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen had a hard time pretending to care about the discussion. Her eyes kept going to Arthur. First because she had not seen him in days and while it was her fault, she had missed him greatly. Then because seeing him as pale made her want to throw up. When she saw him made his excuses and leave the table, she wanted to follow him right away, but felt Lancelot's hand on hers, and had to force a smile before resume the conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur was up at window. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay here one more minute and see them together. Seeing this Lancelot take her hand, kiss her cheek... It was above what he could bear. He heard the door open and knew right away who was there. He didn't turn around and kept on looking by the window.<p>

"Arthur..."

"Can you tell me what game you're playing Guinevere?"

He turned around and saw her glassy eyes.

"I..." she started. "I..."

"We've been dating for weeks."

"I know." she whispered, looking down.

"And did it ever occur to you to tell me that you were already in a relationship?"

He asked angrily, making her jump.

"So what?" he asked, letting his anger take over and she looked up. "Was this some sick twisted game of yours? Were you just playing with me? Having some fun at my expense?" she was horrified he could think that and her heart started beating faster. "And to think I was starting to..." he stopped himself and seeing the pain in his blue eyes, she felt distraught. "I think we don't have anything more to say to each other." He almost confessed. His heart was breaking; he had to leave with whatever dignity he had left.

He was starting to leave.

"Arthur, wait." she whispered, her voice trembling.

He stopped and she resumed, weakly.

"I wasn't playing with you. I wasn't with Lancelot anymore when I agree to go out with you. I was calling you tomorrow in order to... to tell you that I got back with my ex." he refused to look at her and her heart broke more, she added. "You... You have this strange effect on me." she looked down before saying. "I am drawn to you. I can't help it." She looked up and saw he was looking at her too, frowning slightly. "But I agree to give myself and Lancelot another chance. I am with Lancelot now, and I can't do that to him. I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

He stared at her a few seconds then only murmured an "I see." and left.

* * *

><p>Once alone in the room, Guinevere put a hand on her mouth and tried to hold back the sob which took her, vainly. She let herself fall on the wall, sobs rolling down her cheeks.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur ran a hand through his hair, his sight watering. No. Arthur Pendragon would not cry. Not over a woman. Before entering the lounge, he took a deep breath.<p>

"I have to leave."

"What?" exclaimed Lancelot, getting up. "Why?"

"Emergency."

He saw Merlin frowned but couldn't care less.

"I'm walking."

"Walking?"

"Yes. Thank you for receiving me."

He squeezed Lancelot's hand, trying not to crush it. Trying not to be jealous. What for? She had made her choice anyway. He left the flat and took his phone, dialing a number.

"Mithian?"

"..."

"I need to go out."

"..."

"I'll tell you. Meet me at Dragon's bar in fifteen minutes."

"..."

"Mithian?"

"Thank you."

And he ended the call. Arthur Pendragon wasn't one to drink a lot, but tonight, he needed to forget.

* * *

><p>Guinevere was washing the dishes, trying to hold back her tears that were blurring her eyes. She had a hard time pretending and getting away from the lounge appeared to her as the better option. Suddenly the glass she was holding slipped from her grasp and shattered. She leant in to pick it up and shouted.<p>

"Crap..." she breathed, finger blooding. She let herself fall on the ground and a tear rolled down her cheek, again.

"Are you alright?"

Merlin came in and he had a light in his eyes that Gwen did not understand right away.

"I am a doctor." he breathed, getting closer. "Let me see."

He took her hand and took her tissue before rolling it around. Then, he looked behind him, making sure Lancelot was away and busy before say.

"You're Arthur's Guinevere, aren't you?"

She felt her heart stopped and fresh tears coming.

"Was." she weakly breathed.

Merlin nodded and was about to open his mouth when Lancelot entered the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked, getting closer to Gwen but she waved her hand.

"This is nothing, really. Just a scratch. Merlin took care of it." Then, feeling the doctor's stare on her. "I should go home too."

"Oh..." breathed Lancelot, clearly disappointed. "As you wish... You can stay, if you want."

"I don't feel well."

* * *

><p>Mithian did not understand what was going on with Arthur but she thought she guess it had a link with Guinevere. He was at least on his 7th drink and she was starting to get worried.<p>

"Arthur..." she started. "I think you should stop now."

"And why's that?" he resumed, eyes shining, with precarious balance. "I'm still thinking about her."

"Her? Guinevere?"

He ended his glass again as an answer and closed his eyes a few seconds.

"Another."

"Arthur, please..."

"As long as I think about it, I drink."

The young woman, distraught, took her phone and dialed a number.

"Merlin? I'm sorry to bother you, you have to help me. I'm at Dragon's bar with Arthur and... really... he is in a bad state; I'm really worry about him. I can't handle him alone. Come, please. I... I'm scared, Merlin. I have never seen him like this."

* * *

><p>So ? What do you think ? I hope you liked it. :)<p>

I want to thank every people who put reviews, add me in their favourites and follow me. YOU'RE THE BEST ! :)

And I want to answer my Guests too :

**"Aan"** I know I feel sorry about Arthur too, and I am sorry about that :/ Plus, I know what it is to have your heart crush and it is not something you like to feel ! Arthur definitively had his heart broken and now, it is up to Guinevere, wether she choose to fight for Arthur and acknowledge her feelings, or she takes the easy way and perhaps she won't be as happy as she could have been ! And you're right, you never know the future... But I'm happy you understand Tom's choice, he is not a monster, he just wants his daughter hapiness, but is wrong on how to get it. BTW thank you, I'm glad you liked it !

Thank you for your review. :)

**"****Arwen4eva" **Haha, don't worry my friend, I'm glad you reviewed anyway ! :)

You're totally right on that, she needs to see that she loves Arthur and stop being afraid of what could happen or what her dad could think ! Because even if it matters, at the end, this is _her _life and she deserves to spend every minute of it with the love of her life, not someone safer... Well, I guess it will... eventually. ;)

Thank you for your review. :)

**"Guest"** Haha ! I do hope your blood pressure is back to normal now my friend, even if I guess that to be a frustrating chapter too ... ;)

You're right, of course you're right. Gwen needs to act like an adult, if she wants to be treated like one. But when you're just leaving childhood or teenage, it is sometime hard to not just search for your parents opinion everytime you have a problem, and I think this is why Gwen is doing. She is afraid of what she feels for Arthur, and she feels it is safer to do what her dad wants her to... Do you see what I mean ? I know I'm a little confusing, sorry. :) But don't worry, Arthur and Guinevere are soulmates, aren't they ? ;)

Thank you very much for your review and I am so glad you loved it ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi my friends, here chapter 9, I hope you will like it :) **

**Chapter 9**

Arthur grunted and tried to get up but the room was spinning. He closed his eyes and got up, slowly. He re-opened his eyes and tried to remember what had happened and how he had ended up in his room. He had left Lancelot's in order to meet Mithian and... _Crap_. Arthur got up and his fear came true when he discovered his two best friends in the spoke first.

"Finally."

Mithian threw the man a disapproving look and got closer to Arthur, handing him a painkiller and a glass of water, smiling gently to him. He tried to smile back and took the medicine, hoping his headache would go away soon. Finally, he settled at the table and Merlin put a cup of coffee in front of him.

"What happened?" he grunted rubbing his face and hair.

"You got drunk."

"I figured as much."

Merlin snorted.

"You were completely wasted."

"That, too."

"You scared me." added Mithian, in a low voice. He turned toward her, feeling bad, seeing the worry in her brown eyes.

"I am sorry Mithian. Really I am. I don't know why I did that. I just wanted to... forget."

He felt Merlin's stare on him and sighed.

"Go on with it _Mer_lin, I'm listening."

"You won't like what I'll say."

"So, it won't be unusual, will it?" he tried a smile but when Merlin remained serious, he couldn't help but worry.

"After you left." Arthur tensed. "Guinevere-" the blonde man started to get up.

"I don't want to know."

"Arthur, you have to listen to him." tried Mithian.

"She spent the rest of the night crying. I'm sure she feels for you what you feel for her."

Arthur stopped, frozen. When he turned around, his fists were so tight, the knuckles were white.

"Why is she with Lancelot instead of me then? Tell me Merlin, as you're so damn well informed!" he shouted, before he closed his eyes a few seconds, trying to calm his temper. Then, in a cold voice, he said. "I don't want to hear about her ever again. Understood? Don't say her name. Don't talk to me about her, don't even think about mentioning her!" angrily he leaves the room slamming the door.

"It's gonna be harder than I thought..." muttered Merlin, pensive.

Mithian was thinking too. She had secretly hoped for this relationship to fall apart, but seeing how bad it hurt Arthur, she would give anything she had for it not to be over, and to see him smile again.

* * *

><p>Guinevere was in her kitchen, wearing her jogging pants, hair tied in a ponytail, eyes red, her phone in front of her. She knew she had been a coward and she knew she had hurt Arthur. It wasn't her intention; it had never been her intention... She took her phone and dialed his number, as she was expecting it, he didn't answered.<p>

_Arthur? It's me. _A silence. _I... I wanted to apologize... I didn't want to... I..._ She ended the call. And sent a text instead.

**We have to talk. I am so sorry. For everything. **

And she put down her phone, before fresh tears left her eyes. Gwen let herself fall between her arms and sobbed, like a child. Leaning on the kitchen door, her father was observing her, and this time he knew he was feeling some remorse.

* * *

><p>Arthur hesitated a few minutes, his phone in front of him. He hesitated again, before sighting and reading her message. Once done, he felt his sight blur again, but blink his eyes to chase the tears away. He didn't want her apologies. He didn't want her pity. All he wanted was her.<p>

**We have nothing more to say to each other. **

* * *

><p>Gwen felt her phone buzz and looked up, seeing Arthur's text. When she read it, she closed her eyes and felt her heart break. He did not want to hear about her, and she didn't blame him. At this time, Lancelot called her and she took a deep breath before answering in a voice she hoped was joyful enough.<p>

"Yes?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you drag me to do this."<p>

"Lancelot has nothing to do in it, Arthur. He doesn't even know you exist." Arthur snorted before catching his best friend's arm.

"Are you _sure _she won't be there?"

"No."

"WHAT? Merlin!" screamed the young man before stop. "I'm leaving."

"Come on Arthur..."

"I can't see her."

"And what will you do? Avoid her forever, mope in your room watching the ceiling?" Arthur did not answer that. "No. You will go and both of you will talk. Furthermore, Lancelot is alone in the bar, I'll keep him company."

"Since when are you so authoritarian?"

"Since when are you so much of a coward?"

This time, anger invaded Arthur's blue eyes.

"I am _not _a coward." he said, in an icy voice and Merlin knew he was walking on already thin ice.

"Then prove it."

* * *

><p>They entered the bar and caught a glimpse of Lancelot, sitting with a glass in his hand. He was alone and Arthur breathed again, as long as she wasn't there, he could keep up the appearances. Pretend the woman he loved wasn't with someone else, pretend his heart wasn't crushed, pretend he didn't hate the man in front of him. If Uther Pendragon had taught anything to his son, it was too keep up appearances.<p>

* * *

><p>The night was already well advanced and Merlin and Lancelot had ordered their drinks, when someone stopped beside Arthur, who did not notice at first, lost in thoughts.<p>

"May I sit?"

Arthur stiffened. No. He wasn't ready for that. He was about to get up but she put her hand on his shoulder, he shrugged her hand off.

"Arthur..." She started before sit in front of him.

He refused to look at her first, keeping his stare straight, but he couldn't resist not looking at her for long, and his eyes landed on her. She seemed tired, not as radiant as she usually was, but always beautiful. His heart squeezed again. He composed himself and got up to leave.

"Goodnight, Guinevere."

"I..." she fidgeted with her fingers. "I wanted-"

"No use." he cut her and she raised surprised eyes toward him. "There is nothing to say."

"But-"

"No. You're with Lancelot, I get that. End of the story." He wanted to hurt her, like she had hurt him. He wanted her to suffer, like he was suffering. So, he added a few words that he regretted the moment it left his mouth. "It didn't mean anything to me either, anyway. Just a summer fling. I was going to tell you."

He looked down and shrugged, as if he really didn't care. Gwen felt her sight blur and her heart was beating hard on her chest, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came. Merlin and Lancelot chose that moment to arrive.

"Gwen!" smiled Lancelot, leaning to kiss her and Arthur had to look elsewhere. "You came." She nodded, trying to keep control over her feelings. Arthur clearly didn't want her anymore; she should at least try to make Lancelot happy.

"I wanted to see you." she breathed.

A smile lighted up the man's face, Merlin frowned and Arthur paled a little more. Arthur downed his drink and got up again, Merlin on his heels.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" breathed his best friend.

"Can't you figure it out? I'm ordering another drink." He remark walking to the end of the bar.

"Don't you dare start like last night;" said Merlin getting in his way, but Arthur just went around him.

"I'm a grown man, Merlin."

"But you're clearly not a responsible one right now. You don't know what you're doing, Arthur, you're hurt and-" Arthur turned toward him and raised a menacing finger.

"Don't you _dare _tell me what I feel or don't feel, Merlin. You have no idea. None. You are perfectly well with my sister and you have not even the _slightest _idea of what I'm going through right now. So please, for once in your life, leave me _alone_."

The two men looked at each other for a few seconds; until Merlin sighted and stepped down. Arthur regretted been so mean, but too proud to apologize. Merlin returned to his seat, his drink in hand.

"Everything ok?" asked Lancelot, arm around Gwen.

"Yes."

"It looked like you two were fighting." Had he nothing to do but spy on them?

"None of your business anyway." Remarked Arthur coldly as he motion the bartender to refill his glass, the other man paled. Arthur couldn't care less about how rude he was being. He did not see Gwen worried look. All that Arthur wanted was to leave. Away. Away from her.

* * *

><p>The trip to the flat was quiet. Once they arrived, Arthur sighed and was about to leave toward his room, when he stopped at the door and say, without turning around.<p>

"Listen, I am sorry I talked to you that way, it wasn't fair of me. I know you're trying to help, Merlin but... stop. Please. I just need to understand the situation and I can handle it. I _must _handle it alone." And he entered in his room, leaving a sad smile on Merlin's face.

* * *

><p>The next day Arthur had to go back to work. With a heavy heart he got up and got ready to go. He had spent the whole night thinking about <em>her,<em> and the fact that she was happy with someone else, and the fact that she had never felt for him what he had felt for her. God he was so ridiculous. He felt so ridiculous to have falling in love with her so hard, so quickly.

* * *

><p>Merlin entered the café and when he saw the person he was to meet, he hurried to the table.<p>

"Hello, Merlin."

"Hi, thanks for coming."

The young woman nodded and looked at her hot tea, asking in a low and hesitant voice.

"How is he?"

The young man sighed and settled.

"Gwen, why won't you go and see him? I know you still feel something for him. I can see it. Both of you are as subtle as turtles."

"Turtles?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"You understood the meaning."

"You're wrong anyway." she breathed, losing her smile. "I am with Lancelot."

God. They are stubborn; no wonder they are made for each other.

"Why are you with him anyway?" She looked down.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters," he resumed. "It matters Gwen, it matters because I am seeing my best friend hurting. It matters because he is madly in love with you, even if he is damn too proud and stubborn to admit it to you, or even just admit it, for that matter! It matters becauseyou feel the same way..."

The young woman shook her head. After what Arthur told her, she couldn't believe that.

"You're wrong Merlin." she breathed again, getting up. She gave him a sad smile and left. Merlin sighed again. It was a lot more complicated that what he had thought indeed.

* * *

><p>Gwen was packing her bags for university, when a certain memory came to her mind.<p>

_"I'll miss you."_

_The young woman smiled and cuddled a little more in the arms of her lover._

_"What are you talking about, Arthur?"_

_ He did not answer right away and when she looked up, she saw his tender blue stare on her._

_"When your classes begin again. When I get back to work."_

_She laughed._

_"We will still see each other, you silly."_

_"Yes, but less... And..." he walked closer and her heart start beating faster. "I quite like seeing you every day."_

_"Just "quite"?" she breathed, teasing, and a smile lit up the man's face._

_"Ok... Well... More like " a lot." he answered, before closing the gap between them, laying his lips on hers. _ _ She laid her hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss, hearing him grunt against her, before he took her hand and laid it on his heart, smiling when she kissed him more passionately. At this moment, she was sure he felt the same way she did. With this heart beating wildly against her hand, she was sure._

"So, going back to school."

She didn't answer her father.

"Gwen..."

"I have to go."

And on those words, she took her bags and left. Her memory still on her mind. She had thought Arthur felt something for her. She had been sure of it. Could she have been wrong? No. it had to have an explanation. But even while she climbed in Lancelot's car this morning, all Guinevere could think about was Arthur. Again and again.

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" Mithian called entering his office. "Do you fancy a good lunch?"<p>

"Not hungry." he muttered, keeping on reading a file.

The young woman sighed and settled on the chair in front of him.

"You have to eat."

"I am not hungry."

"Arthur..."

"I know."

"You have to pull yourself together."

He felt again tears come to his eyes. Why wouldn't people leave him alone for God's sake!

"I am fine, Mithian."

"Oh please!" she exclaimed and he looked up toward her, tired heartbroken blue eyes that broke her heart. "Give me some credit." she added gently. "I just need a little time."

"You have to go out."

He sighed.

"Don't feel like it."

"I'm not taking no for an answer dear. Tomorrow night. You and I are going out."

"Where?"

"My father is having a party. A lot of people will be there. And once again, I'm not asking. I'm merely stating a fact."

A sad smile lighted up his face.

"Alright."

Happy with herself, the young woman started to leave.

"Mithian?"

"Thank you."

And in one last smile, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Gwen!" screamed Lancelot, catching up to her in the corridors.<p>

"I have to go, Lance."

"I know. I just have one thing to ask..."

"It can't wait till tomorrow?"

"No, actually." she kept on walking and he caught her arm.

"Guinevere, wait!"

She sighed and stopped, facing him.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that." For an unknown reason, she only let Arthur do it.

"Sorry."

"What do you want?"

"Nemeth business is throwing a party tomorrow night, will you come with me?"

She sighed, she really didn't feel like going out, but seeing his sad look, she gave in, sighing.

"You're the best!" then he laid a kiss on her cheek and left.

Guinevere left again, ending her day, like always, thinking about Arthur. She was missing him terribly and she blamed herself. She was not sure anymore she had made the right choice.

* * *

><p>So ? Guinevere is finally becoming to understand that she may have done the wrong choice ... Next chapter, we got to see a jealous Guinevere ;)<p>

Thank you all for reviewing, following and favourite ! I LOVE YOU ALL :)

I wanted to answer my Guests :

**'Guest' **Well my friend, Gwen might be waking up now ... Hope you liked it. :)

**'Aan' **Yes, I understand what you mean and you're right, this would make some sense in Gwen and I might borrow the idea ... ;) I'm glad you liked it and yes, Gwen can't live without him, but she needs to realize that...

**'Sherri' **Thank you ! I'm very glad you liked it. :)

**'Nim'14' **I'm sorry I upset you ... Yes she is so afraid of what she is feeling for him... Arthur needs her so bad and it is time she realized that ! Maybe, seeing him with another woman might jog something in her ... ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi my friends,**

**First, let me aapologize for how late I am with this ... I truly, truly feel bad and I hope you will be able to forgive me. :( The truth is, my muse left me and I couldn't write a word, but I'm back for good now after this long break and I have a lot of ideas of what could happen to our beloved Arwen ! I do hope sincerely that you will be here with me. :)**

**I've missed you all so much and I wanted to thank you for your support and once again apologize...**

**Thank you to the best beta of whole time : LunaSolTierra. You're the best. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

"Arthur?" called a feminine voice and the man sighed.

"I'm here."

Mithian entered the room and smiled. Despite not having anything to smile about, he smiled back.

"You look lovely." he said, kissing her cheek and she forced herself not to blush. He loved Gwen. He had got drunk for her and Arthur never got drunk. _Ever. _Plus, she could see the hurt carefully hidden behind his blue eyes but not nearly as well as he thought.

"Well, I have to put myself at your level." she sighed and he laughed.

She loved his laugh.

But once again, she loved all of him, so...

"Mithian?" he asked, concern written all over his beautiful face.

**Get a grip on yourself woman.**

"Shall we go?"

"If we have to..." he sighed and she chuckled.

"Come on, it'll be fun! You'll see."

* * *

><p>Arthur came in and took a deep breath. There were too many people in here. He just wanted to be alone. God, when had he become such a girl?<p>

Since _her._

He had fallen for her, hard.

And she had broken his heart.

Then he felt Mithian's hand take hold of his and she gave him a sad smile.

"Only pleasant thoughts tonight, remember?"

He gave back a grateful smile and squeezed her hand in his.

And didn't let go.

Because he could do with some support right now if he wanted to make it.

And he wanted it so much.

* * *

><p>Gwen sighed and entered the room, Lancelot by her side, an arm loosely around her shoulders.<p>

She hated it that she wished it was someone else's arms around her.

"Are you ok, love?"

"Just fine." she smiled tiredly and he kissed her hair.

But then her heart stopped and she froze.

_He_ was here.

But that was not all.

He was holding hands with some gorgeous woman, all pale skin, brown eyes and hair.

"Gwen?"

"I'm..." she tried but her voice broke and then he looked at her and she could see him literally tense. He whispered something in the woman's ear and this one turned around.

She just wanted one thing and it was ripping her head off her body.

God, what was happening to her?

Then it clicked and she felt stupid.

She was jealous.

She had broken Arthur's heart and here she was, being the one jealous of him moving on.

Then she saw him whisper something in the woman's ear and she gave him a nod, before he kissed her cheek and left.

She needed to follow him.

"Hmmm... I need to go to the bathroom."

"Now?" asked Lancelot, frowning.

"Yes, I..." **Think Gwen, think. Oh. **"Yes, I'ts a girl thing..."

His eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh!" he smiled. "I'll be right there waiting for you."

She tried to smile and hurried toward where she had last seen Arthur.

She walked with hesitation and finally glimpsed at him. He was in a balcony, watching the sky and she had noticed he did it when he had something on his mind. She allowed herself to think about one special moment, some weeks ago, before all went wrong.

_She had woken up and right away noticed he was not in bed anymore. Guinevere looked around her and finally saw him, at the window. The young woman just watched him in wonder. He was handsome. All blond hair, blue eyes and fitted body. _

_And she loved him._

_At least, she was almost certain she did._

_Gwen got up and took his shirt that was laying on the floor, putting it on her. Then, she walked toward him and circled his waist, laying her head on his shoulder and she could see he was smiling. Arthur sighed happily and intertwined their fingers._

_"What are you doing?" she whispered._

_"Thinking."_

_"About?"_

_"You."_

_She smiled tenderly and kissed his neck._

Gwen left her memories and focused her attention on Arthur again. She took a deep breath and approached him.

"Hello." she whispered and saw his shoulders tense right away.

"You can't leave me alone, can you?"

"I'm sorry."

"You already said that."

Arthur forced himself to look outside and not at the one person who occupied his every thoughts.

"Who is she?"

Arthur's eyes widened and he turned toward her. He thought his hurt was hidden enough but she could still see it.

And it was killing her to be the one to put it there.

"This woman you came with, who is she?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped back and anger was entering his blue eyes quickly.

_Anger was safe. _Thought Arthur while looking at her finally. Anger was what he would hold on to. Anger and not heartbreak. It would hurt less.

Ultimately.

"I..." she tried but could think of nothing to say. She thought of what she felt when she saw them together.

"You were holding hands."

Arthur scoffed.

"And what if we were? We are not together anymore, Guinevere. _You_'ve made that part very clear."

There it was. The hurt.

"I'm-" she started but he cut her off.

"Sorry? Yeah. I know. That's the only thing you seem to be able to tell me Gwen, and you know what?" tears were ready to leave both of their eyes, and as she did not trust herself to speak, she shook her head and he continued "I don't care. I don't care about how sorry you are because it will not help me move on! And it will certainly not help me forget that I gave myself fully to you and you just threw it all back to my face!"

He was taking heavy breathes and she sobbed, looking down for a few seconds before he added.

"_So_, if I want to date someone else, Guinevere, you have absolutely no right to be jealous."

"I know." came her broken whisper and with that, he left.

* * *

><p>After Gwen finally composed herself again, she took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks. She checked her makeup on her way and thanked God for waterproof mascara before she put on a smile and came in.<p>

Oh no.

This had to be a joke.

_Please._

Lancelot was talking to Arthur and his date and if her boyfriend was smiling, Arthur looked pale and the woman worried.

"Darling!" screamed Lance to her and she could have sworn Arthur paled further.

Hesitantly, the young woman made her way toward them and when she arrived, Lance put his arms around her shoulders casually.

"Look who's also here?"

"Hello." she breathed and Arthur merely nodded before _she _took his hand and something that looked a lot like hate crossed Gwen.

"We have to go." said the woman. "There are still a lot of people that want to see us."

"Of course." she heard Lance answered but her eyes were on Arthur. He looked ill.

It was breaking her heart to see him this way.

She was such an idiot.

They all deserved better.

"Goodbye." he finally said in a cold voice and they left.

"Don't you think they were acting strange?" asked a puzzled Lancelot.

**If only you knew.**

"Perhaps they were just a bit tired." was her answer.

* * *

><p>Guinevere had spent the entire evening watching Arthur and Mithian - when she had learn who <em>she <em>was, her heart had stopped - and the blood had boiled in her veins every time they laughed; every time he smiled at _her_; every time they seemed so happy together and she was there.

Mad with jealousy.

Arthur had to admit he was able to see Guinevere's jealousy and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Because he wanted her to suffer as much as he did. And still does.

So he might, during the night, have make extra-efforts to make her think he had moved on and was happy without her.

Which was not true.

But she didn't need to know that.

"Arthur?" asked Mithian and he hummed in answer. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her right away.

"What for?"

"This was supposed to be a good night and..." tears gathered in her brown eyes. "And I forced you to be here and now..."

"Oh Mithian." he took her in his arms and she nuzzled his chest. "This is not your fault. If anything, thank you for getting me out of the misery I had buried myself in."

She nodded weakly and he sighed.

"It's gonna be ok, I promise."

Only, Arthur didn't know which one of them he was trying to convince.

* * *

><p>When Guinevere looked at Arthur again, her heart stopped for good. And her face lost all its color. Without thinking, she muttered to Lancelot.<p>

"I'll be right back."

And without waiting for an answer, she left.

And walked straight toward Arthur.

She couldn't take this anymore.

"I need to talk with you."

His eyes opened and she felt anger boiled inside of her.

"Excuse me?"

"I need to talk with you. _Now_."

"I don't think-"

"Go, Arthur." resumed Mithian, receding from him.

"But..."

"It's fine. I'll be right here waiting for you."

She stroked his cheek and Gwen glared at her wanting nothing more than to rip her arm off, so she could never touch him again.

_Jealousy_. Her mind was screaming at her but she didn't care.

FInally, Arthur sighed and looked toward her.

"Fine, lead the way."

She walked out of the room and could feel his presence behind her.

It was driving her crazy.

Finally, she stopped, looked around her in front of Arthur's puzzled look and open the door before taking his hand and entering it.

She closed the door behind them.

"Guinevere, what's going-"

But he had not the time to add anything else because Gwen finally had enough of it and walked toward him, laying her lips on his passionately.

At first, Arthur thought about receding.

At first.

But then her hands were on his hair and his treacherous hands found their way back to her waist, bringing her even closer to him. Gwen moaned when their tongues finally met and her hands slide to his chest, feeling his heart beating fast. Arthur refused to think about the consequences when he was kissing the woman he deeply was in love with. He felt his feet move on their own accord and soon, she was stuck between the door and his pliant body.

God, she had missed him.

Only when Arthur felt Gwen's hand slide under his shirt and on his skin that the kiss broke and they were both left panting, forehead glued together.

"What was _that_?" he asked, breathless.

Guinevere tried to resume her breathing and she sighed.

"I... I don't really know. I miss you." she finally admitted and his heart slipped a beat.

"Guinevere-"

But she didn't let him talk and kissed him again, like they could just forget the world outside this very room and be happy again.

"I miss you too." he breathed and she closed her eyes, a tear escaping it. "But we can't do this." He stroked her cheek tenderly, blue eyes shining with tears he wouldn't shed. "I won't. I want you all to myself."

She closed her eyes again and leant on his hands.

"I don't know what to do."

Arthur took two seconds to look at her and noticed. She looked broken. And sad, so very sad. So he leant in again and nuzzled her nose with his, before kiss the corner of her mouth very tenderly.

"I trust you will do the right thing, Guinevere."

And then, just like that, he was gone again.

Leaving her alone with like only reminder the ghost of his lips on hers.

And a choice.

Arthur or Lancelot?

* * *

><p>So ... I do hope you liked it my friend. Let me know what you thought of it ! :) Once again, I am truly sorry for my absence and don't worry, the chapter 11 will be here soon ! :)<p>

**Nim'14** I am so sorry I made you feel this way my friend and so sorry I made you wait all this time ! I do hope I manage to give you back some hopes with this chapter... Thank you for your reviews !

You're so right. But Guinevere is so lost and torn because she loves Arthur, she knows she does, and it might is what's scaring her ... And in the mean time, she is trying to protect him and all she manage to do is hurt him more and more ... Isn't it too late ? Can she still find her way back to Arthur ?

Oh thank you so much ! It means the world to me. :)

**Sherri** Well nope, he doesn't know about Arthur ... Gwen knows how to keep her secrets safe. ;) But I do hope you enjoyed a jealous Gwen because it was certainly fun to write !

And I am so sorry for the late ... Hope you can forgive me. :/

Thank you for your review my friend ! :)

**Guest** I think you're totally right ! Gwen's dad needs to understand he can't keep on making decision for his daughter and needs to understand that the man she is in love with is Arthur...

Don't worry my friend, it is coming ... ;)

Thank you so much and sorry for the late once again ...:/

**Aan** You're right ... :/ She broke Arthur's heart and now, she must pay the consequence of it. Or act quickly, maybe it isn't too late to make the right choice ...

Thank you for your review and I am so sorry for the late !


	11. Chapter 11

**If there is still someone here,**

**I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY ! It might take more time, but I **_**fully **_**intend on finish this stroy, I love Arthur and Guinevere and I hope you'll be there with me.**

**I am so, so sorry for the delay and I love you all. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Guinevere woke up, gasping. She put a hand on her forehead and tried to resume her breathing.

She has had a dream.

With Arthur.

And they had not been playing cards...

She groaned and buried her face in her pillows, trying to get the feelings of his hands and lips on her skin away from her mind.

_I trust you will make the good choice. _

Well, maybe he believed so, but she didn't.

* * *

><p>Arthur was working on some files his father wanted him to see when Merlin came home, a bit weary.<p>

"Are you alright ?"

Merlin snorted and sat at his best friend's side.

"Hard day at work ?" tried Arthur again, and again Merlin snorted.

"You could say it like that ..." he muttered finally.

"What happened ?"

"One of my patients died today." Arthur's eyes softened.

"I am sorry Merlin. But there was nothing you could do."

"But it is so unfair !" exclaimed the young doctor, tears in his blue eyes. "I'm doing this job to help people, not to see them die !"

Arthur sighed again.

"You can't save everyone."

Merlin snorted again.

"Then what's the point ?"

"The point, Merlin, is that you'll be an amazing doctor, I know you will."

Merlin smiled slightly, touched.

"You think so ?"

Arthur nodded.

"Although, I will deny it if you ask me this tomorrow !"

Merlin laughed.

"Fine, _dollop head_. What do you say you pay me dinner ?"

"Are you inviting me on a date, now ?"

Merlin laughed again, along with his bestfriend,

"Don't be stupid, Pendragon." then, "Everyone knows I'm far too good for you."

And Arthur's laugh resonated in the whole flat.

* * *

><p>The next day, Arthur was sat in front of his desk at work, thinking about Guinevere.<p>

The way she had kissed him.

And despite himself, he smiled. Because she had been jealous and that meant she still felt something for him, right ? Because you're not just jealous of someone you don't care about ...

"Arthur ?"

The young man jumped and noticed Mithian had entered his office.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

"I could see that." smiled the woman but something was so wrong in her smile. She looked tired, and sad, and that was bothering him.

"What's happening, Mithian ?"

"How's that ?" she asked.

"You don't look well..."

She looked down.

"I'm fine, Arthur."

The young man sighed and grabbed her hand, which made her look up and brown eyes met blue.

"I know you're not. Please, talk to me."

Mithian looked torn and finally was opening her mouth but at this exact moment, his phone rang.

_Guinevere._

Arthur's heartbeat quickened.

"I am sorry, Mithian." blushed Arthur, "But I have to take this."

She nodded slightly and he left the room.

"I still love you." Mithian whispered to the now empty room.

"Guinevere ?" said Arthur,

"Hello Arthur," came her voice, "Am I disturbing you ?"

_Never_. He wanted to say.

"Don't worry." he said instead because she had already broken his heart. "Why did you call ?"

She was silent so long he actually was afraid she had ended up the call.

"Guinevere ?"

"Could we see each other ?"

Arthur tried not to let hope invade him. He tried.

He tried really hard.

"Of course. When ?"

"Tomorrow at 4 pm ?"

Arthur frowned. That didn't look like a date at all.

"Wouldn't you prefer we have dinner together ?" he tried,

"I already have plans."

"_Oh._"

And just like that, Arthur was brought back to Earth by the more cruel mean of all. Gwen was _not_ his girlfriend.

"Alright." and his voice was more sad, less enthusiastic suddenly and Gwen noticed the change, cursed herself for her harshness. "4 pm is great. Where do you want to meet ?"

"The park ?"

"Good with me." and it was still his sad voice and Gwen closed her eyes.

"I have to go."

"Ok. Have a good-" he started but she had already ended the call.

And Arthur's heart sank further in his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi my friends,**

**As I promised, this story will have an end, so here a new chapter ! I do hope you will like it, because most of you had been waiting for it for a long time... ;)**

**Thank you so much for still being here and sorry for the delay ! I love you all, and I wanted to assure you that as long as there will be people reading this story, I won't stop it until it is ended !**

**LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Arthur was in his car in front of the park, watching her.

She would tell him they were over.

He was sure of it.

She would break his heart forever and choose Lancelot.

That was why she was meeting him here.

He laid his head in his hands,

God, he couldn't do that.

He couldn't lose her.

* * *

><p>Guinevere was pacing in front of the park, waiting for Arthur.<p>

Where was he ?

She still didn't know what to do.

What could she do ?

Her father wanted her to choose Lancelot and she trusted his judgement, more than anything.

But Arthur...

Arthur had awaken in her feelings she thought she could never have. Arthur made her heart beat faster. Arthur ... her heart stopped when she finally got it.

_Arthur _was the one.

* * *

><p>He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before opening his car door,<p>

Time for truth, then.

There was no coming back from that.

He'll just have to accept what she was about to tell him.

Whatever her choice was.

* * *

><p>She glimpsed him a little far away and her heart skipped a beat.<p>

He looked handsome.

But then again, he always did.

Arthur stopped in front of her and tried a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes at all.

"Hey." he said and she smiled shyly,

"Hi."

They stayed frozen for a few moments, looking at each other and wondering what to do when Arthur finally cleared his throat,

"Shall we walk, then ?"

"Of course !" she said and they started walking in the park and really, it couldn't be more awkward.

Arthur seemed to came to the same conclusion, for he stopped and grabbed her arm gently,

"What is happening to us, Guinevere ?" he asked and she looked down for a few seconds, "Look at us ! We can't even look each other in the eyes, let alone talk." he groaned in frustration, "Now, we can't even _pretend _we're fine !"

She sighed.

"You're right." she breathed and blue eyes met blue. "I am sorry, I fear this is all my fault." tears invaded her eyes and he frowned slightly, "I am the one to blame, _I _destroyed what we had."

Arthur was silent for a few seconds like he was hesitating then he took a step closer and tilted her chin so their eyes met again. She felt his breath on her skin and her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would explode.

"You didn't destroy everything, Gwen." he said gently, "I am still here."

"But you hate me." a tear escaped her eyes, "And you have every right to."

He chuckled sadly.

"It would certainly be easier, wouldn't it ?" she frowned and he cupped her cheek, stroking it tenderly. "The thing is that I can't for the life of me stop loving you. " she gasped and her eyes widened as he smiled sadly, leaning in a bit more, "Because I do, Guinevere, _I love you._"

It was like her whole world stopped and started at the same time.

Like her heart stopped beating and started all together.

_I love you._

She opened the mouth but no words came out.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

She was still searching for the strenght to speak but Arthur's eyes deviated on her lips and he leant in, very slowly, as if to give her a chance to recede, but she didn't.

She _wanted _him to kiss her. She wanted him.

So where Arthur's lips laid on her, she moaned in pleasure and he tightened his hold on her waist – when did his hand fall on her waist ? And brought her even closer to him, deepening the kiss. Gwen's hands circled his neck and they kissed passionately for a few seconds before they had to separate, due to the need for breath.

"You can fool the others," he breathed, "but you can't fool yourself, Guinevere. You feel something for me, too."

And maybe it was the kiss that weakened her, or maybe his presence that made her stronger, but she found herself nodding.

"I do, Arthur." his eyes widened, "I ... I feel the same."

She could see hope quickly entered his blue eyes as he forced her to meet his eyes once again.

"Do you ?"

"I do."

"Then say it."

She swallowed under his intense stare, but realized sudenly there was never a choice to begin with.

It had always been him.

"I love you, Arthur." she smiled tenderly and tears were shining in his eyes. "And I am so sorry if-"

But he cut her, kissing her with all the passion and love he had.

"I don't care." he said, shaking his head. "All I care about is you. Promise me you will never leave me again."

She nodded and cupped his cheeks, stroking his jaw.

"I promise, Arthur."

He shook his head and nuzzled her nose with his, stealing a kiss from her lips.

"I am so never letting you go again..." he smiled and she chuckled tearfully before their lips met again.

And when she felt her heart burst with happiness in her chest, Guinevere was finally sure,

She had made the right choice.

Consequences been damned...

For now.


	13. Chapter 13

_-Previously in __**I want to know what love is **__–_

_He shook his head and nuzzled her nose with his, stealing a kiss from her lips._

_"I am so never letting you go again..." he smiled and she chuckled tearfully before their lips met again._

_And when she felt her heart burst with happiness in her chest, Guinevere was finally sure,_

_She had made the right choice._

_Consequences been damned..._

_For now. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 <strong>

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" asked Arthur and she smiled, squeezed his hand and turned around from her house to face him.

"I am. This is something I need to do alone."

He nodded but she could see he was worried, so she leant in and kissed him tenderly, his hand cupping her cheek.

"It's going to be fine, Arthur."

"I …" he sighed and shook his head, blue eyes hesitant. "I just don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." She smiled sadly and blue eyes met brown while she tried to show him how sincere she was. "I promise."

He smiled and pecked her lips again before receding,

"Then go, do what you have to."

She nodded and put a strand of hair behind her ear,

"Can I call you, later?" the woman asked slightly and Arthur smiled at her,

"You can come at the flat, Merlin is at work, and it will be just you and me."

"Well," she smiled, "That sounds like a plan."

And in one last bright smile, he was gone and Guinevere took a deep breath.

She could do it.

* * *

><p>She entered her house and took a deep breath.<p>

"Dad?" she called and noticed her throat was dry.

"In the kitchen, sweetie!" he called back and she took a minute to compose herself before walking to the kitchen.

There, she found both her parents smiling at her, and she tried a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Is everything alright?" asked her mother and she took another deep breath.

"I need to talk with you."

His father's eyes widened.

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"What?" asked Gwen, blushing? "Not at all!"

"Good, because you know I'd-"

"Dad, it's ok, I'm not pregnant."

Gwen's mother put her hand on his husband's arm and said softly,

"I think we should let her speak, dear."

Gwen threw her mum a grateful look, and then said.

"It's about Lancelot." His father's eyes lit up, "And Arthur."

"What about him?"

"Dad," Gwen sighed and took a chair, sitting by his side before explaining. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be with someone I don't love. And I don't love Lancelot."

"But-"

"No. I know what you think of him, but I love Arthur. He didn't break my heart; he didn't use me or anything of the kind. If one thing, _I _was the one who acted like a bitch with him. I was the one to hurt him and I was the one who refused to see the truth. And all because I was all too obsessed with getting your approval, daddy." She smiled sadly, "But this is _my _life, and I will do what I want and be with the man I love." She smiled and took a deep breath, feeling better. "Don't wait for me tonight; I spend the evening with my boyfriend." She smiled and then left.

Once alone, Tom heard his wife chuckling softly besides him.

"Don't you laugh at me!" he said but that only made her laugh harder.

"Sorry dear, but the look on your face…"

"She is making a mistake!"

"You don't know that."

"But-"

"Tom. It's time you let her make her own choice. You can't choose for her, you have to let her live and accept the fact that it might go wrong, but it might as well go right."

"And what if he hurt her?"

"Then you'll be there for our girl, because_ that_ is your job."

The man grunted before he said,

"That means I can stop sleeping on the couch?"

Louise laughed once again.

* * *

><p>Arthur was in the living room, when his phone buzzed. When he saw he got a text from Guinevere, his heart stopped for a moment, until he read what it said.<p>

_I spoke with my parents. Can I come now?_

_Xx_

He smiled so hard it hurt, and closed his eyes in relief before answering,

_Of course._

_Xx_

Another buzz.

_On my way then._

_Xx_

Arthur got up and started pacing, smiling brightly. His Guinevere. His Guinevere was back to him. That was something he had not dare imagine and still… He heard the door open and frowned, turning. Gwen was on her way and Merlin at work so who the hell-

"_Mer_lin?" he asked, seeing his best friend coming in. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well," answered the young doctor, "Hello to you too, Arthur. What a wonderful day, won't you say?"

"You can stay here."

"I beg your pardon?" Merlin's eyes widened.

"Guinevere is on her way and we are spending the evening together."

"Wait, _what?!_" asked again Merlin and the young blond chuckled before pushing his friend to the door.

"Long story. So little time. I'll tell you all, but not now. Now, you have to leave and go God only knows where, as long as it is not here."

"But… Arthur-"

Arthur opened the door to throw his friend out and they both jumped, seeing Gwen was already there, ready to knock.

"Guinevere," said Arthur, letting go of Merlin. "You're here!"

"I am." She smiled shyly, "But I can come later, if-"

"Nonsense. Merlin was leaving."

"Was I?" asked the doctor and Arthur glared at him.

"He is very funny."

"You were leaving, Merlin?" asked Gwen suspiciously.

"As a matter of facts. I … was." Answered the young man. "Have a date with Morgana, that kind of thing, you know…" he winked and heard Arthur grunted in disgust behind him. He threw him a victory glare and the blond man rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I shall leave you. Enjoy your night!" he said and then was gone.

"Goodnight, _Mer_lin." Answered Arthur before looking at his girlfriend. "You want to come in?"

She nodded and smiled, while he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The night had been amazing, Arthur had cook for her, and even if he clearly wasn't much of a cook, the intention was so sweet that it melted Gwen's heart. Now, they were cuddling on his bed and he stroking her arm, while she was drawing shapes on his chest.<p>

"That was an amazing night, Arthur."

"Even if the dinner was awful?"

She chuckled and buried her face in his clothed chest,

"Even. And it wasn't _that _bad." She tried and he laughed.

God, she loved his laugh.

"Now you're too kind with me."

"Perhaps I am." She answered; looking up until brown eyes met blue. "But I can't seem to stop myself when I'm with you."

"Then, by all means, don't." he smiled and brought her closer to him until their lips met in a tender kiss, which soon turned into a passionate exchange. "Guinevere …" breathed the young man, but she only hummed and soon, she was straddling him and they were wildly making out. "We have to stop if you want me to remain a gentleman…" he breathed and she smirked, kissed along his jaw, his neck and heard him groan underneath her.

"Maybe I don't want that from you."

"Oh God." Was his last coherent thought until his lips found hers again.

* * *

><p>"So, Merlin and Morgana, huh ?" she asked a while later when they were both naked yet sated .<p>

"Yeah, it appears so."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't really know." Was his answer and she looked up, found him lost deep in thoughts. "I mean, she is my sister and he is my best friend. I don't know what I would do, if things went wrong between them… There is kind of a conflict of interest here. They're the two person that I love the most, the most important people in my life so..."

She kissed his cheek,

"Then let's hope it won't get bad."

He smiled.

"I … kind of see it working for them." Then he added, "Don't tell Merlin that I said that."

She chuckled.

"Why?"

"He'd be all too happy about it."

She laughed again.

"Arthur."

"What?"

"You really are an arse."

The young man laughed again and brought her closer to him, then leant in and nuzzled his nose with hers.

"But you love me for it, don't you?"

"Oh that I do…" she smirked before he closed the gap between us and kissed her again.

After all,

The night was still young.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for the love and support this story is still getting. I want you to know how much it means to me, this is why I keep updating this, even if my muse is a bit petulant sometimes … I really love you guys, you're the best and I shall assure you, I promise to finish this story, and I will ! 3 **

**Hope you liked this chapter **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi my dear friends,**

**I am still there and I hope you are too ! Thank you so much for the support and love, it means the whole world to me and I can't thank you enough. Here a long chapter for all of you !  
><strong>

**Love you all ! 3**

**PS: I don't know about you, but I still miss Merlin ... :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Guinevere took a deep breath.

She could do this.

She closed her eyes and remembered the conversation she had with Arthur, not five minutes ago.

_He stopped the car in front of the building and Gwen could feel him tense, while a small silence settled on the car._

_"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked again and she sighed, shook her head._

_"I am sure. This would only make things worse." he nodded slightly but she could see he wasn't convinced, so she added. "Plus, this is something I need to do on my own."_

_Arthur sighed and then took her hand, kissing her knuckles reverently._

_"Just text me when this is over." he said, "And call me if you need help."_

_"I will." she chuckled then leant in and cupped his cheek. "But I'll be fine, Arthur."_

_The man smiled and put his hand above hers on his cheek. _

_"I know you will."_

_And he kissed her._

Gwen opened the eyes, and took a deep breath again before she knocked on the door of the flat and waited for Lancelot to open up the door, which he did, not two minutes later.

"Gwen?"

"I need to talk with you."

The man frowned.

"It sounds serious."

"It is." she managed to say and his frown deepened before he opened the door further,

"Fine. Come in, then."

* * *

><p>They were sat on his couch and none of them talked for what seemed like hours.<p>

"So..." started Lancelot and she took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

"What did you want to talk about?"

Guinevere got up and started pacing.

She could do that.

She could.

Jut a bad moment to go on and then, then she could see Arthur.

This gave her strenght and she stopped and their eyes locked.

"I am sorry, Lancelot. But you must have seen things weren't the same between us lately."

A shadow crossed his eyes.

"You're leaving me again, aren't you?"

"I am sorry." she said again.

"For him?"

"Lance-"

"Answer me." he said shortly and she froze before blushing.

"Arthur and I..." her voice faltered. "I love him."

He paled.

"I see."

"I want you to know that I did love you, Lancelot. But I can't pretend anymore."

"I see." he said again.

She couldn't stand it.

She couldn't stand staying here and watching as he hurt because of her.

"I should go." she breathed before hurrying toward the door, tears in her eyes.

She was almost at the door when he called her, his voice sad.

"Gwen?"

She turned around and saw him looking so sad yet not angry.

"I forgive you." he murmured and she smiled sadly before doing something she didn't think about. The young woman sighed and ran to him, squeezing him in her arms and he hugged her back.

"Thank you." she breathed and receded. "I know it is a bit early now but... perhaps in a few time, we could try to be friends?"

The man smiled weakly.

"I'd like that." then he added,"But you have to give me some time first."

"Of course." she answered and gave him one last smile before leaving,

"Goodbye, Lancelot."

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>"You look happy." said Mithian, frowning slightly.<p>

They were having lunch at the company, Arthur;Merlin and her and she couldn't have helped but noticed how different Arthur looked.

He looked really happy.

"Do I?" smiled the blond man and she nodded.

"You look your usual dollop head to me." said Merlin, mouth full.

"Shut up, _Mer_lin." smiled Arthur, throwing him a napkin. Then he looked back at Mithian, "Well, to be entirely honnest, I look happy because I _am._" smiled the man.

"And why's that?" she asked, dread filling her.

Arthur smiled and laid his sandwich on the table.

"Guess there is no point in hiding it anymore." he took a deep breath. "Guinevere and I got back together!"

Mithian's heart stopped.

That was the reason why he had been so happy.

_Her_ again.

"Mithian?" she heard her name be called and she jumped, leaving her thoughts and finding Arthur looking concerned and Merlin, frowning slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I... I am." she cleared her throat. "I am happy for you." her voice broke but Arthur didn't seem to notice and he smiled again, before a man entered his office.

"Mr Pendragon?"

"Yes, Paul?"

"Your sister is here."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"God, I totally forgot we had a meeting today!" he got up and looked at his friends, "Can I leave the both of you alone?"

"Of course." smiled Mithian and Arthur smiled back; kissed her cheek and patted Merlin's shoulder before leaving in a hurry.

And Mithian was left with Merlin, looking at her with that strange look on the face.

A small silence and then,

"Mithian." breathed sadly the young man and she tensed.

"Don't."

"You still love him."

She closed her eyes and a tear escaped it.

"I'm trying not to, Merlin. I am trying really, really hard."

The young man seemed really sad for her and he squeezed her hand before saying carefully,

"Maybe what you need is to be away from Arthur at the moment."

"How's that?" she frowned and he sighed again.

"Maybe you need a little time for yourself, Mithian." She looked down and he continued, "You have days off to take, I encourage it to do so, and leave for a few time."

The woman looked up and he was torn at the pain in his friend's eyes.

"Do you think it could help?"

He nodded and she sighed before closing her eyes again.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Merlin."

* * *

><p>"Morgana!" exclaimed Arthur, seeing his sister waiting for him and she smiled, hugging him tight.<p>

"How's my favourite brother?" she asked and he smiled.

"Perfect. I have so much to tell you!"

"Now I am curious!" chuckled the young woman. "Please, I want to know!"

He chuckled and she laced her arm through it.

"Come, I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>They were settled in a cafe nearby and Arthur had told Morgana everything about how he and Gwen had gotten back together. However, the reaction of his sister wasn't the one he had hoped for. She was still frowning and he could see she was troubled.<p>

"What is it?"

Morgana looked down, before emerald eyes locked onto blue.

"I am truly glad to see you this happy again, Arthur..."

"But?"

"_But,_" she said again, taking a deep breath. "But I've seen how heartbroken you were because of her and I am not sure I'm willing to just forgive her like nothing happened. I am not sure I can fully trust her with your happiness. I am not even sure I want to do so."

Arthur smiled gently and took her hand, squeezling it.

"Do you trust _me_?" he asked softly.

"Arthur, this is not the point here, I-"

"Please, Morgana." he said again. "Do you?"

She smiled softly.

"You know I do. With my life."

"Then I need you to trust me on this." the younger man said. "Please, I know I'm making the good choice. She is the one, Morgana. I know it."

A soft smile graced his sister's lips and she squeezed his hand.

"Fine. I'll trust your judgement then."

"Thank you."

She smiled again, before saying

"But if she hurts you again, I'll end her!"

Arthur's affectionate laugh could be heard from the other corner of the cafe.

* * *

><p>Gwen entered her house, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest when she heard someone cleared its throat and she sighed, seeing her father.<p>

"I was hoping we could talk."

"If this is about my choice again, I-"

"You were right, honey." only cut her her father and she stopped, eyes widening.

"What?"

"I was wrong from the beginning." The man sighed and walked closer to her, taking her hand in his. "You're my little girl and all I wanted was for you to be happy... Even though I realized now I was wrong in every ways a man can be." Tom took a deep breath. "So... If Arthur makes you as happy as you say, then I am happy too."

A huge smile lit up Gwen's face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." chuckled the older man. "No more interferences."

The woman squealed and threw herself in her father's arms, making him laugh.

"Thank you."

"You have to know that I love you, Guinevere."

"And I love you too. No man could ever take your place, dad. _Never_."

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" called his father and the younger man looked up, seeing his father waving at him with a young woman by his side.<p>

"Father?"

"I want you to meet your new secretary." Uther turned toward the woman and frowned, clearly not remembering her name.

"Vivian." she said quickly and he nodded his head, "Vivian Townsed."

Arthur smiled and held her his hand.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Vivian."

"The pleasure is all mine." she said in a sultry tone while shaking his hand.

"Well, I have to leave you, young people." said Uther. "Duty calls."

"Goodbye, Mr Pendragon."

"Father." said Arthur before looking at the blond woman again, "I'm sure we'll work well together." he said gently and she smirked.

"I am sure we will." she said, batting her eyelashes but Arthur merely noticed and smiled once again before looking at his father,

"I am sorry, but I have to go. Will you be fine on your own?"

Vivian gave him a dazzling smile.

"Yes, don't worry. I actually start tomorrow, just wanted to familiarize with the office first."

"Wise decision." said Arthur before looking at his watch. "I really have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"I'll look forward to it." she whispered but he was already far away.

Vivian smirked,

This new job just got interesting.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Morgana were snuggled in the couch, watching a movie.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked her boyfriend and she smiled, snuggled closer.

"Nothing's wrong."

"_Morgana._" he said and she both hated and loved how much he knew her.

"Just thinking about Arthur." she finally admitted and heard him sigh.

"You're worried about Gwen, aren't you?"

How was he doing that?

Always know what was bothering her.

"Perhaps." she answered.

"Arthur will be fine, Morgana."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He really loves her."

"It's not _his _feelings that I worry about."

Merlin was silent a few moments more.

"I've seen the two of them together and I do believe that she genuinely loves him." Morgana muttered something and the man laughed before receding a little and cupping her cheek tenderly, "What do you say we let her a second chance before jumping to conclusion?"

Blue eyes locked onto emerald ones.

"Fine." muttered the woman. "But that doesn't mean I'm not keeping a close eye on her."

"I wouldn't have expected less of you." he chuckled and she slapped his chest playfully.

"Oh shut up." she breathed and he leant in, teasing.

"The only way that I am going to do so is if I shut _you_ up."

She smirked and leant closer,

"Then, by all means, feel free to-"

But she was cut by his lips on hers.

* * *

><p>They were walking on the beach, hands intertwined and both looking so happy in the sunset.<p>

"This is over." breathed Gwen in awe and he stopped, brought her to him and she laid her hands on his chest while his circled her waist.

"How's that, my love?"

"You and I, we're finally free to be together."

He smiled, leaning in so their foreheads met.

"You are making me so very happy, Guinevere."

She closed her eyes, relishing in this moment.

"I love you." she breathed, opening her eyes so she could see Arthur's blue ones widening in delight and happiness as his hands brought her even closer to him and he murmured back, mouth inches from hers.

"And you know I love you too."

She smiled and he leant in, kissing her with all the love he had and she kissed back just as passionately.

Everything just seemed... perfect.

For now, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So? ;) Hope you liked it !**

**Love you all 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi my friends,**

**Thank you for still being there and for your support. It means the world to me and I love you all ! :) 3**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_Weeks later_

Gwen walked in Arthur's office and right away her eyes fall on the pretty blond secretary in front of his office.

"Hi." she said and the woman looked up and eyed her before saying curtly.

"What can I do for you?"

"Is Arthur there?" she asked.

"_Mr Pendragon_ is busy."

And Gwen didn't like the way she was talking to her.

Who was she anyway?

"Well, can you tell _Arthur _that Guinevere is waiting for him. You'll see."

The blond sighed and dialed a number on her phone.

"Mr Pendragon? A woman is here." she glared at Gwen. "She claims she knows you." the blond sighed. "What did you say your name was?"

"Gwen."

"Gwen."

A few seconds later, Arthur was out of his office, smiling at her and Gwen couldn't help but throw a victorious glance to the secretary.

"Guine_vere_!" smiled Arthur before pecking her lips tenderly. "Have I forgotten we had lunch together?"

"No." chuckled the woman, "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well," said Arthur, linking their fingers. "That is definitively a _good _surprise."

She laughed and he turned toward his secretary.

"Oh yes. Gwen, this is Vivian my new secretary. Vivian, meet Guinevere, my girlfriend."

Said Vivian was glaring at Gwen and the woman glared back. Arthur, who wasn't aware of the tension in the room tugged at her hand, bringing her closer to him.

"So, now that you're here" he said. "Will you have lunch with me and Mithian?"

Gwen froze.

"_Mithian?_" she asked, nervous suddenly. "Like bestfriend-slash-girlfriend-slash-ex-slash-bestfriend-again Mithian?"

Arthur chuckled and kissed her temple tenderly.

"Come on. She doesn't bite, you know. And if she does, I'll be here to protect you." he winked.

"Aren't you my perfect night in shining armor?"

He laughed again.

* * *

><p>"Mithian?" called Arthur and the woman turned around.<p>

She was beautiful.

All pale face, kind brown eyes and brown hair.

"Mithian" said again Arthur and he sounded so excited for her to meet his friend that Gwen couldn't help but smile. "Meet Guinevere."

The woman got up and walked to them, before holding her hand and saying gently.

"I am glad to finally meet you."

"And I you." smiled Gwen, shaking her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Mithian raised an eyebrow.

"Good terms I hope?"

"Always." chuckled Gwen. "I know how much Arthur values your friendship."

And there, she thought she saw a shadow crossed Mithian's eyes but it was gone just as quickly and she thought she must have dreamt it.

"I am so happy you two finally met!" exclaimed Arthur and Gwen chuckled, kissing his cheek tenderly.

* * *

><p>"Morgana?" called her boyfriend and the woman hurried to wipe her cheeks.<p>

"Here!" she called and Merlin smiled before the smile left his face and was replaced with concern as he ran to her.

"Are you alright? Why were you crying?"

"I am fine." she lied but he was having none of it and cupped her cheeks tenderly.

"Please. Not to me."

She smiled sadly and opened the mouth to talk but...

She couldn't.

"I am fine." she said again before taking her keys and bag and leave.

Because she couldn't possibly tell him that the reason why she was behaving this weird was because they were together for almost a year, and she had realized that she had never loved him more.

And quite frankly?

It scared her.

* * *

><p>When Merlin came home, Arthur was on the couch, reading some report. He looked up and noticed right away something was wrong with his best friend.<p>

"_Mer_lin?" he asked but only heard the door of the fridge opened and then Merlin sat by his side, a beer in his hand.

"I am fine."

"Oh cut the crap!" groaned Arthur, closing his file. "And tell me."

Merlin took a large sip of beer.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Is it about Morgana?"

"Perhaps."

Arthur took a deep breath.

"If this is about the two of you doing _things_-"

"Oh God no !" screamed Merlin in disgust. "I wouldn't talk about this with you!"

"Thank God." breathed a relieved Arthur. "Then, I am still your bestfriend, you know you can talk to me."

Merlin sighed.

"She is distant. I don't know why."

Arthur sighed.

"She is Morgana, being Morgana. When something is bothering her, she pushes people away. That's what she does."

"And what do I do?"

"You give her time." said gently Arthur. "All the while making sure she knows you're here when she's ready to share whatever is troubling her at the moment.

Merlin scoffed and fall back on the couch.

"Right. Give her time but not too much. Give her space, but not too much either. Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur laughed and clasped his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I hope so."

The blond looked over to Merlin.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I do." answered Merlin, gently. "I really do."

* * *

><p>Arthur and Guinevere were dining in a restaurant but the woman noticed something was wrong with her boyfriend.<p>

"Arthur," she said gently, linking their fingers together and thus, bringing his attention back to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." he tried a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You really think you can lie to me?" she raised an eyebrow and he chuckled, squeezing her hand.

"I probably should think twice about it, shouldn't I?"

"Exactly." she laughed. "So, tell me."

"It's just that... I am worried about Merlin and Morgana."

"Are you worried about Merlin and Morgana? Or about Merlin _and _Morgana?"

Arthur's blue eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"You'll have to be more clear, my love."

She chuckled.

"Are you worried about each of them, or them together?"

"I don't know." then he added, "According to Merlin, Morgana is acting weird."

"You're worried about her?"

"I am." his eyes were concerned.

She smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Then you should go to her."

"What? No, Gwen I-"

But she cut him.

"We have the rest of our lives to have dinner together, Arthur." And that earned her a loving smile. "But our family? It always comes first. Go to your sister." then she added, smirking "Because it's the only woman I allow you to see at such hours."

Arthur chuckled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles reverently.

"What have I done to deserve you?"

She smiled, then whispered.

"Go."

He got up and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Arthur found the door of her flat unlocked and he went in, worried.<p>

"Morgana?" he called but no answers. "Morgana are you there?"

He walked in the living room and found her crouched on the floor, her knees against her chest, sobbing.

"_Morgana!_" he screamed and ran to her, searching for any injuries. "What happened? Are you alright?"

She looked up and emerald eyes seemed so lost. She threw herself in his arms and he let her, still lost.

"I love him. I love him so much..."

"Who?" asked a very confused Arthur. "Merlin?"

She nodded tearfully.

"Morgana, I fail to see where the problem is. You know he loves you that much, too."

A small silence where all could be heard was Morgana's sobs and the only thing she could do was clutch at her brother's shirt.

"I am so scared, Arthur." she finally admitted.


End file.
